Mundos Combinados
by Ultimate Dimentor
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando 2 series se mezclan? ¡Esto! (REEDITADO)
1. Menú

**Menú Mundos Combinados**

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Hola queridos lectores, soy Ultimate Dimentor. solo les dejo un pequeño menú para que no se pierdan en los capítulos de este fic, espero no haya ningún problema y espero les gusten los mundos que tengo para ofrecerles nwn

C1: Piratas de la luna (One Piece y Sailor Moon)

C2: Arkham Yatsura (Urusei Yatsura y Arkham)

C3: Mighty Toy Animatronic Rangers (Five Nights At Freddy's y Power Rangers más Fusión especial de One Piece y Bobobo)

C4: Naruto ½ (Ranma y Naruto)

C5: Full Metal Saiyans (Full Metal Alchemist y Dragon Ball Z)

C6: Ataru-kun y las 7 aliens (Yamada-kun y to 7-nin no Majo y Urusei Yatsura)

C7: La batalla contra Fénix (Saint Seiya y Crossover)


	2. CA4: Piratas de la luna

**Mundos Combinados**

 **Autor: Ultimate Dimentor**

 **Publicado originalmente el: 1 de junio del 2015**

 **Notas de Reedición:**

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Hola chicos, aquí Ultimate Dimentor con la prometida reedición de este primer capítulo de Mundos Combinados, bueno, no es el remake como tal, pero si mejorare algunas cosas… Después de esto hare el ansiado Remake, lo juro.

 **-Body Master:** Lo mismo dijiste hace más de un año.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** ¡CÁLLATE!-Dice mientras lo golpea con un mazo gigante de madrea en la cabeza-Disfrútenlo.

 **Notas del Autor:**

Hola chicos, soy Ultimate Dimentor, aquí empezando mi nuevo fic, **"Mundos Combinados"** , en el que trabajare con one-shots independientes y ligeros donde presentare a personajes de una serie viviendo situaciones similares de otra (En algunos casos recurriendo al crossover como respaldo), solo presentando los mundos, sin intención de expandirme mucho en ellos, así para escribir algo entre lo que me tardo en escribir capítulos de mis fics principales.

Este de momento es solo un piloto y aunque lo continúe, lo haría de manera muuuy esporádica.

 **-Nota:** Eventos no mencionados los dejo a su imaginación

Capitulo basado principalmente en los personajes de **Naoko Takeuchi** y **Eichiro Oda** , con menciones especiales de personajes de otros autores como **Grupo Clamp, Hiro Mashima, Masashi Kishimoto, Rumiko Takahashi** y otros. Todos los personajes son propiedad y Copyright © de sus respectivos autores.

Solo la historia es de mi creación y propiedad.

 **Advertencia:** Este capítulo contiene Yuri leve, no hay situaciones sexuales, pero aviso para quienes no les guste este tipo de contenido.

Descripción

-Dialogo _Exclamación_ -Acción-" _Pensamiento_ "

 _Lectura_

 _"_ _Efecto de sonido"_

\- -Continuación de dialogo

/#/ Explicación al final del capitulo

 ** _-Cantante:_** _Canto_

 **-Escritor: Mensaje**

 **Descripción en pantalla**

 **-Personaje: Dialogo** ** _Exclamación_** **-Acción-"** ** _Pensamiento_** **" (En pantalla)**

 **Carteles en pantalla**

 **Sin más que aclarar les dejo con el fic.**

 **Capítulo 1: Piratas de la luna**

 **En alguna parte del mar de Grand Juuban, en New Moon**

En una parte de este basto mar se encontraba Artemis, el barco de las **Piratas de la Tiara Lunar** , una peculiar tripulación pirata, esta tripulación sobresalía de todas las demás, no debido al hecho de que se componía solo de mujeres, había varias tripulaciones así, si no por sus mismas integrantes, cada una en busca de sus sueños, la tripulación estaba conformada por…

-Jaja, ¡QUÉ BIEN DORMÍ!-Decía una chica rubia sentada en el mascaron del barco.

 **Tsukino D. Serena. Apodo: Conejo de la Luna**

La capitana de la tripulación de las **Piratas de la Tiara de Lunar** , rubia, tragona, alegre y un poco ingenua, su sueño es encontrar el legendario tesoro "Cristal de Plata" de la antigua reina pirata Naoko D. Takeuchi y así convertirse en la nueva reina pirata. Siempre lleva puesta la tiara lunar que recibió de su amiga Erza Scarlet "La pelirroja" quien, cuando Serena era una niña, sacrifico su brazo para salvarla de un monstruo marino, ella fue la inspiración de Serena para convertirse en pirata.

Usuaria de la Gomu Gomu no Moon, una Akuma no Moon o Luna del diablo, que según la leyenda son los espíritus de una antigua civilización lunar que desapareció en el "Milenio Vacío" que se apoderan de frutas comunes y quien las come obtiene grandes poderes, con la desventaja de que pierden la capacidad de nadar y al entrar en contacto con el agua, crear mareas que hundan más al desafortunado usuario que caiga en ella, aunque esto no parece afectarle demasiado.

Sus pasatiempos son comer y tener aventuras.

-Tal vez tú ya dormiste suficiente, pero yo estoy muy cansada, así que no hagas tanto escándalo-Dijo una chica pelinegra acostada cerca de ahí.

 **Reí Hino. Apodo: La Cazadora Marciana.**

Espadachín y segunda al mando de la tripulación. Pelinegra, soñolienta y algo despistada (Se pierde hasta en caminos rectos), su sueño es derrotar a la Shichibukai, Kodachi Kuno y así convertirse en la mejor espadachín del mundo. Usa el estilo Santoryu o de 3 espadas, una de sus katanas la heredó de su amigo y rival Nicolás, quien murió al caer de las escaleras, un día después de que ellos 2 se prometieran mutuamente que uno de los 2 se convertiría en el espadachín más fuerte del mundo.

Se unió a la tripulación después de que Serena la salvara de morir indefensa ante las fuerzas de la marina, cuando se dejó atrapar para que no atacaran a un pueblo y no le hicieran nada al pequeño Konohamaru y a su abuelo, por defenderlo de los lobos de Sakura Haruno, la hija de la desposta, Tsunade, "Puño de Hierro".

Sus pasatiempos son dormir, entrenar y beber Sake.

-Pero Reí, no has hecho más que dormir en todo el día-Dijo la chica castaña que estaba cerca de ella, sentada con un motón de herramientas y materiales.

 **Lita Kino. Apodo: Jupiqueen.**

Francotiradora e inventora del barco, mentirosa noble, cobarde a la hora de pelear y de buena puntería, su sueño es convertirse en una valiente Guerrera del Mar. Cuando regrese a su isla le contara todas sus aventuras su amigo Andrew y a sus amigas, las pequeñas Bombón, Burbuja y Bellota, con quienes solía jugar a los piratas en ese tiempo.

Se unió a la banda cuando Serena, Reí y Haruka la ayudaron a salvar su isla de las garras de la terrible capitana Lujuria, quien por años se hizo pasar por la sirvienta personal de Andrew solo para robarle su fortuna y destruir al pueblo, pero gracias a las 4 el pueblo disfruto una agradable mañana más.

Uno de los momento que más la marco fue cuando tuvieron que sepultar a su anterior barco, "Luna" después de la terrible batalla en la ciudad capital Nerima Lobby contra el Rumik-9, poco después de pelear con Serena para no abandonar al barco.

Sus pasatiempos son mentir sobre proezas que nunca realizo y crear inventos.

-¡La comida esta lista!-Anuncio una rubia que acababa de salir.

 **Mina Aino. Apodo: Pierna Naranja.**

Cocinera de la tripulación, hombre-riega y algo pervertida, su sueño es encontrar el legendario mar All Venus. Se unió a la tripulación después del terrible enfrentamiento en el restaurante Baragai contra Doña Florinda, donde lucho para salvar lo único que le quedaba a Kukaku Shiba, "Brazo Rojo" después de que esta perdiera un brazo cuando Mina era una niña y la salvo del hundimiento de su barco y terminaron ambas en una isla rocosa desierta, perdió el brazo ya que se lo comió para dejarle a Mina toda la comida.

Sus pasatiempos son cocinar, fumar y tratar de conquistar chicos.

-Dejen de hacer tanto escándalo, quiero contar cuantos yenies gane en nuestra última parada-Dijo la chica rubia sentada al lado de Lita.

 **Haruka Tenoh. Apodo: La Urania Ladrona**

Navegante de la tripulación, un poco avara y temperamental, su sueño es crear un mapa de todo el mundo. Tuvo una alianza con Serena, cuando combatieron a Harley Quinn, "La Arlequín genial" pero no fue hasta después de que Serena la liberara a ella y a su pueblo de la garras de Úrsula "La bruja pulpo" y su tripulación de Gyogins que la esclavizaron y prometieron liberarla a ella y al pueblo si ella lograba reunir un millón de yenies, pero esta la traiciono provocando en ella llanto, cosa que no se había permitido desde que Úrsula matara a su madre frente a sus ojos, pero este llanto consiguió que Serena se decidiera junto con Reí, Mina y Lita a derrocar el régimen de Úrsula sobre su pueblo.

Sus pasatiempos son robar dinero a los piratas que enfrentan y cultivar mandarinas.

-Amy, ¿Podrías pasarme la planta que esta junto a ti?-Le dijo una niña pelinegra que estaba moliendo plantas a la peli azul que estaba leyendo un libro debajo de la sobra de un parasol.

 **Hotaru Tomoe. Apodo: La amante del algodón de azúcar.**

Hotaru es la doctora de la tripulación y proveniente de la fría isla Sa-Drum, tímida y tierna, usuaria de la fruta Hito Hito no Moon, la cual le permite tomar una forma de chica preadolescente a este reno hembra, dejándole solo los cuernos y la cola, su sueño es ser la mejor doctora del mundo. Se unió a la tripulación cuando defendieron el castillo de la isla del anterior rey, Dedede, donde su segunda maestra, la doctora Cologne, después de una larga lucha logro culminar el trabajo de su primer maestro y padre adoptivo el doctor Tomoe, quien murió suicidándose después de una trampa del rey Dedede, quien lo engaño diciendo que los pocos doctores del reino habían enfermado, Serena protegió la bandera del doctor Tomoe y convenció a Hotaru de unirse a su tripulación. Ella usaba las Daimon Seed-Balls que ella misma creo para obtener otras formas, pero gracias a su entrenamiento de 2 años, puede acceder a sus otras formas sin ella, excepto por la más poderosa, Dama 9, una poderosa y sexy mujer, que antes obtenía al comer dos en poco tiempo, además de que la hacía perder el control de ella misma, pero ahora solo necesita una y no pierde el control.

Muchos la consideran la mascota de la tripulación, por lo que a pesar de su enorme fuerza, tiene una recompensa de 50 yenies

-Sí, doctorcita-Dijo la aludida, mientras un brazo que salió de la nada tomaba la planta y se lo daba a la niña pelinegra.

 **Amy Mizuno. Apodo: La demonio de mercurio.**

Amy es la Arqueóloga de la tripulación, misteriosa y apasionada por la lectura. Es usuaria de la Hana Hana no Moon. Su sueño es completar el Rio Lunar. Al principio trabajaba para Sandman en la organización Sinister Works. Su primer encuentro con Serena fue después de abandonar la primera isla de Grand Juuban, Whiski Paoz, donde les dio un Eternal Pose que apuntaba a Wakabasta, después de no decirle a su jefe la verdad sobre él pone-moon que estaba ahí, este la ataco a matar, pero Serena la salvo y Amy se unió a la tripulación.

Cuando era una niña, ella vivía en la isla Mercury, una isla de arqueólogos, al descubrir información del Milenio Vacío, la marina mando a destruir la isla, fue la única sobreviviente.

El Rumik-9 la encontró y la secuestro, ellos la llevaron a Nerima Lobbie, donde Serena y toda la tripulación le declararon la guerra al gobierno mundial para salvarla, dándole a entender que eran de confianza.

-Vamos no digas esa cosas que me sonrojo, boba-Dijo Hotaru, mientras se ponía a bailar sonrojada.

-¡Lita! ¡¿Ya tienes lo que te pedí?!-Dijo una chica de pelo verde oscuro saliendo del cuarto de armas.

-No Setsuna, aun no.

-¡Pues apúrate! ¡Que esperar no es nada…! ¡SUPER!-Dijo Setsuna juntando sus brazos y formando una estrella con ellos.

 **Setsuna Meiou. Apodo: La Cyborg**

Carpintera de la tripulación, extrovertida y en sus propias palabras ¡SUPER! Su sueño es que el barco Artemis complete el recorrido por todo el Grand Juuban. Cuando era niña tuvo un accidente que destrozo la mayoría de su cuerpo, pero con sus habilidades pudo reconstruir su cuerpo con partes robóticas. Se unió a la tripulación después de ayudar a la tripulación en Nerima Lobby y obtuvo una recompensa por su cabeza.

Sus pasatiempos son hacer poses y cuidar a su "Bebe". Le encanta la cola.

-¡Cálmense chicas! ¡Tocare el violín para que se relajen! ¡Ya que hacen mucho ruido!... Aunque no puedo oírlas ya que estoy muerta… ¡Yohohoho!-Dijo un esqueleto con vestimenta clásica y formal de dama y un cabello aguamarina que le llegaba a los hombros.

 **Michiru Kaiou. Apodo: Neptune Soul**

Música de la tripulación, de buen sentido del humor y una leve obsesión con la ropa interior masculina. Ella comió la Yomi Yomi no Moon, la cual le da el poder de resucitar. Su sueño es volver a reunirse con su amiga Willy, la Ballena. Ella era anteriormente la capitana de la tripulación de los Músicos de Neptuno, pero fueron atacados por otra tripulación y todos murieron, pero gracias a la fruta, ella pudo regresar al mundo de los vivos, pero por la neblina del lugar ella se perdió y no encontró su cuerpo hasta que no era más que un esqueleto. Se unió a la tripulación después de que vencieran a Drácula-Moria, el Shichibukai que comió la Kage Kage no Moon, lo que le daba la habilidad de robar sombras, por lo que Michiru recupero su sombra propia y pudo volver a estar bajo el sol, ya que los que perdían su sombra se desintegraban si se exponían a la luz del sol.

Sus pasatiempos son tocar el violín y pedir de manera educada a los hombres guapos que ve que les muestren su ropa interior. Cuida a toda costa su peinado, pues será la única forma en la que Willy la reconozca.

Sí, todo era un día normal para las **Piratas de la Tiara de Lunar,** pero entonces un barco con detalles de serpiente apareció, del cual bajo un hombre, de traje de gala, cabello negro y apuesto, este se dirigió a la capitana de la tripulación.

-Hola Serena-Dijo sonrojado-¿Cómo estás?

-Hola Darién-Dijo Serena contenta-Estoy bien… Y no… No pienso casarme contigo.

-Pero… ¿Por qué?

-Simplemente el matrimonio no me interesa ya te lo dije.

 **Darién Chiba. Apodo: El emperador Pirata.**

Shichibukai, Capitán y Príncipe de la isla de los hombres, él fue esclavo de una Tenryubitos, por lo que sufrió de una aversión a las mujeres, pero al ver la nobleza de Serena, que evito que la marca en la espalda de su hermano fuera vista por la población de la isla, termino enamorándose perdidamente de ella. Constantemente la visitaba esperando conquistarla.

-¿Estas segura?

-Completamente.

Entonces sonó un Den Den Mushi y le notificaron a Darién que le llamaban del cuartel general, para atender asuntos de su puesto de Shichibukai, por lo que se tuvo que retirar.

- _"¿Por qué será tan persistente?"_ -Se preguntaba Serena- _"¿Y por qué no le digo simplemente que si? Digo, el me ayudó mucho cuando intente salvar a Sakura… Sakura… Shizuka… ¿Qué es lo que harían ellas en mi lugar?"_ -Se cuestionó pensando en sus hermanas adoptivas Kinomo D. Sakura "Cartas de Fuego" y Shizuka Minamoto- _"No es que Darién no me guste, pero sin embargo, ¿No le estaría dando la espalda a las chica, al aceptarlo?"_ -Y si, para ella su tripulación era lo más importante, había desarrollado un fuerte sentimiento por cada una de ellas, tal vez sobresaliendo un poco Haruka y Amy, pero no pondría a nadie delante de las demás, Darién también era importante para ella, pero no tenía claro que tan importante era, estaba confundida con sus sentimientos, pero arreglarlos no era su prioridad, en este momento lo único que quería era continuar su viaje y cumplir su sueño. Eso de los sentimientos podía esperar.

Pero lo que no sabía era que su tripulación la veía con un toque de preocupación, cada una sumida en sus pensamientos, cada una padeciendo sin saber el mismo caso, todas, habían desarrollado el mismo sentimiento por el resto de la tripulación, pero no sabían si era amor de familia lo que sentían por la tripulación o algo más, pero también con sus respectivos sobresalientes, además de personas externas a la tripulación que habían marcado sus vidas, pero arreglar sus sentimientos no era su prioridad, en este momento lo único que querían era cumplir sus sueños. Eso de los sentimientos podía esperar.

Reí por un lado, no podía dejar de pensar en su capitana, la Ero-kuku, Amy, Nicolás, ese chico de la marina, Tobimaro Mizunokoji (Que se parecía mucho a Nicolas, salvo por los ojos que tenía como estrellas) y ese chico pelirosado y mimado de Szayelaporro, aunque jamás lo admitiera.

Lita por otro lado, no tenía sobresalientes dentro de la tripulación, pero no podía dejar de pensar en Andrew.

Mina, tal vez tenia de sobresaliente a la cazadora, pero jamás lo admitiría.

Haruka, realmente se sentía extraña con respecto a Serena y Michiru, pero no creía que fuera amor, después de todo, ella solo amaba el dinero… ¿Oh no?

Hotaru tampoco tenía sobresalientes, pero por alguna razón, últimamente no podía dejar de pensar en Rini, esa chica que cuando se vieron no dejaba de abrazarla por tierna, no sabía la razón de ello, si la última vez que la vio, Hotaru no dejo de escapar de ella, hasta se preguntaba si se había enfermado.

Amy, tampoco sabía lo que sentía, por un lado, Serena la salvo tanto en Wakabasta como en Nerima Lobby, pero por otro, también debía aceptar cierta atracción hacia la espadachín y la navegante.

Setsuna no tenía sobresalientes, ni tampoco algún interés en alguien que no fuera de la tripulación, solo le importaba el barco… ¿Oh no?

Y Michiru, igual quería a toda la tripulación, pero con Haruka tenía una especie de atracción secreta, pero no sabía si esta le correspondería por ser un esqueleto.

Y así era otro día en el barco Artemis, para las **Piratas de la Tiara de Lunar** , sus amores secretos no eran más que preguntas de sus mentes les hacían a sus corazones, pero la respuesta no les llegaba de forma clara, pero bueno, la meta es el tesoro, el cristal de plata, tal vez ese cristal les podría ayudar un poco.

Nunca se sabe.

 **Y bien, ¿Qué les pareció?, espero sus comentarios :D**

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Si, lo sé, esto fue lo más extraño y bizarro que he escrito hasta ahora. Así que acepto tomatazos. De hecho me sorprende que lo haya terminado y aún más que lo haya subido, ya que empezó como un simple fic que empecé a escribir a mediados de mayo (Incluso lo empecé antes que **"Duelo de Cerezos"** ) para matar el rato durante las clases de "Aplicación Multimedia" ya que entendía los procedimientos a usar realmente rápido, pero la mayoría de mis compañeros no, así que tenía que esperar a que se pusieran al corriente, pero bueno, al menos esta idea que me estaba punzando la cabeza ya no me pedirá terminarla.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** ¿Les gustaría que hiciera otras combinaciones? Es más, si quieren, pueden recomendarme algunas combinaciones también (Se vale repetir, porque los One-Shots son totalmente independientes y no pasan en el mismo universo).

Por cierto, las "Parejas" fueron hechas mezclando las parejas de Sailor Moon y las parejas del Fandom de One Piece.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** PD: Tal vez no tenga internet y tenga que aprovechar las visitas a casas de mis familiares para publicar y abrir mi sesión, pero al menos me servirá para ponerme al día al menos con el manga de One Piece, ya que como dije en el 3cer capítulo de mi fic principal, me quede a mitad de la saga de Arlong en el anime, pero al menos en el manga me quede a la mitad de Skypea y si se preguntan cómo maneje eventos que no he visto, eso es porque me uní sin pensar a unos grupos de Facebook y estos ya me spoilearon mucho y conozco los sucesos generales de la serie y voy al tanto de lo que pasa en Dressrosa, pero bueno, saludos.


	3. CA5: Arkham Yatsura

**Mundos combinados 2**

 **Publicado Originalmente el: 2 de Julio del 2015**

 **Notas de Reedición:**

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Hola chicos, aquí con la reedición de uno de mis AU´s favoritos por ser de mi amada ¡URUSEI YATSURAAAAAAAAAAA!-Grita tan alto que las paredes se agrietan.

 **-Arturo:** ¡QUE ALGUIEN LO CALLÉ!

 **-Dimentor:** Hmmm…-Le lanza un tomate a Ultimate en la cara.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** No… Lo… Hicieron…-Dijo viéndolos con un aura oscura por lo que los dos corren como si no hubiera un mañana mientras su creador los persigue con una bazuca.

 **Notas del autor:**

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Hola chicos, soy Ultimate Dimentor, aquí con un nuevo capítulo de Mundos Combinados, debido a la buena aceptación del capítulo anterior (Cosa que enserio me sorprendió) decidí continuarla mensualmente, así que para tener un buen inicio de mes publicare cada primero de cada mes en este fic. Y si ya sé que me correspondía publicar el 4to capítulo de **"Preparativos para la guerra 1: Sailor y Medio: Aventuras en Nerima"** pero la universidad ha estado muy pesada (¡¿POR QUÉ NO PUEDO TENER VACACIONES?! T.T) pero bueno, algo es algo.

Capitulo basado en los personajes de **Rumiko Takahashi** y **DC comics**. Todos los personajes son propiedad y Copyright © de sus respectivos autores.

Solo la historia es de mi creación y propiedad.

Descripción

-Dialogo _Exclamación_ -Acción-" _Pensamiento_ "

 _Lectura_

 _"_ _Efecto de sonido"_

\- -Continuación de dialogo

/#/ Explicación al final del capitulo

 ** _-Cantante:_** _Canto_

 **-Escritor: Mensaje**

 **Descripción en pantalla**

 **-Personaje: Dialogo** ** _Exclamación_** **-Acción-"** ** _Pensamiento_** **" (En pantalla)**

 **Carteles en pantalla**

 **Sin más que aclarar les dejo con el fic.**

 **Arkham Yatsura**

Era un día normal en la ciudad Gotomobiki, más concretamente en instituto de la ciudad.

-¡PASTELITO!-Gritaba una chica de piel blanca con un uniforme escolar japonés a un chico del mismo color de piel y con cabello verde.

Si... Era un día común y corriente.

-Pero Harley, solo le pregunte a Selina si quería bromear un rato conmigo...-Alegaba el chico mientras esquivaba el martillo gigante de madera de la chica que le grito hace un momento.

Enserio, esto era cosa de todos los días.

Todo empezó un tiempo atrás, cuando un joven llamado Jack Napier fue elegido para ser el representante de la tierra en una competencia contra una raza alienígena conocida como los "Arlequines", dicha competencia consistía en una guerra de bromas, donde el que humillara públicamente más al otro ganaba, en esta Jack compitió contra la princesa de esa raza, Harleen Quinzel, la competencia fue feroz, a pesar de que Jack uso todo sus trucos bajo la manga, siendo el mayor bromista del mundo, empezó a doblegarse ante el sentido del humor de Harley que era mejor que el suyo, pero entonces, Selina la, en ese entonces, novia y compañera de bromas de Jack le prometió matrimonio una vez que ganara, por lo que Jack saco su ultimo as bajo la manga e hizo la mayor broma de su vida, una que termino con Harley completamente desnuda en televisión universal, lo cual marco su triunfo, pero mientras celebraba, este en su euforia grito "Al fin me poder casar con ella", cosa que Harley interpreto que iba dirigido a ella, por lo cual, termino como su prometida, debido a esto y aunado a que con la broma que le hizo la marco, esta termino locamente enamorada de Jack, pero el problema es que Jack le gusta bromear junto con cualquier chica que se le ponga enfrente, por lo que Harley se volvió una celopata la cual quiere que su pastelito solo bromee con ella.

-Déjalo Harley, si quieres bromear junto con alguien puedes hacerlo conmigo-Dijo un joven calvo.

-Déjala Luthor, si Harley va a bromear con alguien es conmigo-Dijo un chico con un antifaz verde-Oye Harley, ¿Quieres oír las adivinanzas y juegos de palabras que hice pensando en ti?

-Pero Edward, ¿Qué hay de nosotros?-Pregunto el chico que estaba al lado de Edward.

-Harvey, pensé que les deje claro a ti, a Oswald y a Johnny que cuando fundamos el club de fans de Harley nuestra prioridad seria su felicidad, y ¿Quién es el mejor para hacerla feliz?

-Yo-Respondieron los 3.

-¡MAL! ¡YO SOY EL MÁS INDICADO PARA ESO!

-¿Y tú que le puedes ofrecer?, además de tus tontos juegos de palabras...

-Un juego de palabras es mejor que una moneda con la que no puedes comprar nada.

-¡CON MI MONEDA NO TE METAS!

-Sí, además mi colección de cosas de terror les da envidia-Dijo Jonathan Crane pero recibió un golpe de Oswald.

-Con mi paraguas puedo acabar con tu gasecito, apestoso-Y los 4 empezaron a pelear.

- _"Y ya van otra vez"_ -Pensó Jack-Pero bueno… Selina, ¿Entonces si quieres ir a bromear conmigo?

-Ya te dije que no.

-¡ORDEN EN LA CLASE! ¡NAPIER A LA DIRECCIÓN!

-¡¿Ahora por qué profesor Strange?!

-¡Por que empezó esta pelea!

-Pero fue Nigma.

-Sin peros.

-Mendigo Hugo verrugo.

Pero entonces la pared detrás del profesor se derrumbó.

-Hermanito, ¿Estás aquí?

-¡MERCY! ¡¿TU SI QUIERES BROMEAR UN RATO CONMIGO?!

-¡PASTELITO!

-¡NAPIER NO TOQUES A MI HERMANA!

-¡CÁLLATE LUTHO!

Si, esto pasaba todos los días, solo que alguien vigilaba desde las afueras este día.

-Finalmente Harley, al fin me pagaras todas las que me debes y usare a tu pastelito para vengarme de ti y yo Pamela Isley finalmente acabare contigo MUAJAJAJAJA-Entonces vio a lado suyo una escalera recargada en un árbol-Oh, qué bonita escalera, me la llevo.

Pero nadie sabía que arriba del árbol alguien más vigilaba lo que sucedía en el salón.

-Sera mejor que te cuides Luthor, por que pronto te derrotare y evitare que te cases con mi hermana Bárbara, solo esperare a que se vaya Mercy-Dijo un poco nervioso al mencionar el nombre de su "Pretendiente"-O dejo de llamarme Bruno Díaz... Un momento... ¡¿Quién se ha llevado mi escalera?! ¡AUXILIO!

Si, sin duda todo esto era un día normal.

 **Y bien, ¿Qué les pareció?, espero sus comentarios :D**

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Si, sé que estuvo algo corto, pero como les dije, mi escuela ha estado muy pesada, pero bueno, prometo tener a la brevedad posible el cuarto capítulo de **"Preparativos para la guerra 1: Sailor y Medio: Aventuras en Nerima"**. Por cierto, este capítulo lo escribí completamente con mi celular.

 **Respondiendo Comentarios**

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Y bueno, solo me queda responder los comentarios del capítulo anterior, en esta ocasión me acompaña Serena, que en el capítulo anterior vivió la vida de Luffy.

 **-Serena:** Hola chicos, ¿Quieren unirse a mi tripulación?

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Serena, estas aquí para trabajar, no para aumentar tu tripulación.

 **-Serena:** Esta bien, **Mister Conde De Urano** nos dice "¡Me encanta! ¡Muy buen amalgama de personajes con muchos cameos de otros personajes! Yo veía más a Venus como la Sanji de la banda. Ambos son enamoradizos. Una pregunta, ¿aquí el líder de la marina quién sería? ¿Beryl? ¿Wiseman? ¿Neherenia? ¿Ojo de Pez? ¿Pharaoh 90? No... En este Universo Pharaoh 90 sería como Wapol. Aunque por lo que veo Wapol es Dedede. Me encanta. Y yo la Rumble Ball la hubiera llamado Daimon Seed **(Nota de Reedición: En la edición original se les dio el nombre de Saturn Points)**. Si lees One Piece hasta el final me entenderás. Y yo a Galaxia la veo más como Barbanegra... ¡DIOS! ¡ME ACABO DE IMAGINAR A BARBANEGRA CON LA ROPA DE GALAXIA! ¡MIS OJOS! ¡ME ARDÉN! ¡AYUDA! PD: ¿Este Universo aparecerá en Sailor Y Medio?"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Me alegra que te haya gustado, aunque no lo consideraría del todo una amalgama, ya que no combine las historias, si no que a las Sailors les di la historia de los Mugis y aunque altere algunas cosas, eso fue más por decisión personal que por la historia de las Sailors, y si Venus y Sanji son igualitos, por eso los combine en el capítulo anterior, de hecho, desde hace tiempo he pensado hacer un fic crossover entre Sailor Moon y One Piece, con ellos como pareja, pero primero pienso ponerme al día con One Piece al menos en el manga, pero bueno, al menos tendré de vacaciones las 2 primeras semanas de agosto, usare la primera para leer los cerca de 800 capítulos y la segunda para escribir fics **(Nota de Reedición: Claro que si campeón, claro)** , sobre los integrantes de la marina, supongo que serían personajes de otras series, pero tienes razón, que error cometí al no pensar en los enemigos de las Sailors, pero supongo que al menos puedo darles a las villanas principales puestos como el de los Gorosei, solo que a Sailor Galaxia si le daría el puesto de Barbanegra, y sobre la Rumble Ball, era un nombre provisional, pero olvide cambiarlo, pero tienes razón Daimon Seed es más apropiado, tanto por One Piece, como por los Death Buster, ahora que lo pienso la versión monstruosa de Chopper, aquí seria la Dama 9, pero bueno, y por cierto no creo que lo que imaginaste sea tan malo...-Se lo imagina-¡AAAAAHHHH! ¡ESA IMAGEN! ¡QUITENMELA! ¡QUITENMELA! ¡QUITENMELA! Piensa algo bonito, piensa algo bonito-Se imagina a Boa Hancock en el bikini de Lum-Oie k riko, bien ya estoy mejor.

 **-Serena:** Eso estuvo muy sobreactuado.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Eso es lo que tú crees, por cierto, sobre la aparición en "Preparativos para la guerra 1: Sailor y Medio: Aventuras en Nerima" pues Dimentor descubrirá algo interesante en el próximo capítulo. Serena, danos el siguiente comentario (Spoiler de regalo XD).

 **-Serena:** Bien, **carlos13** nos dice "WOW MUNDO FUSIONADO, UNA SERENA NO INTERESADA EN DARIEN, ESO ES INTERESANTE, PERO POR QUUUUEEEEE,POR QUUUUUEEEEE TENIAS QUE QUITARLE SU CARNE A MICHIRU ERA LA QUE ESTABA MAS BUENA, EN FIN UNA IDEA INTERESANTE , VEAMOS QUE TIENES DE OTROS MUNDOS PD. YA LEISTE EL ULTIMO DE ONE PIECE ESE LUFFY SI QUE SABE HACER SUS ENTRADAS."

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Me alegra que te gustara, y es curioso, inicialmente Michiru seria Franky y Setsuna seria Brook, pero después recordé que tanto Michiru como Brook eran violinistas y de ahí el cambio, y después me debatí entre dejar a Michiru como esqueleto o zombi, para que no perdiera su zukulencia, pero al final me decidí respetar el concepto de Brook pero bueno, y es que fue difícil con las Outers, las Inners fueron más sencillas, bueno, con Amy me debatí entre darle la vida de Robín o la de Nami, pero por su inteligencia al final me decidí por Robín, pero de ahí en fuera, las Inner me fueron sencillas de combinar. Por cierto Serena, lee esto.

 **-Serena:** ¡TIME FOR A SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT!

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Damas y caballeros, me complace anunciar que debido a todos los errores que cometí en el capítulo anterior me he decidido a sacar su remake corrigiendo errores y tomando en cuenta sus sugerencias, sin embargo el llegar al día con un manga como One Piece toma tiempo, así que a finales de este año o inicios del próximo **(Nota de Reedición: De nuevo, claro que si campeón, claro)** , creare el remake.

 **-Serena:** ¡WIIII! Remake, ¡MINA PONTE A COCINAR!, que esto hay que celebrarlo.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Y dile que prepare raciones extra para Michiru, ¡POR QUE VA A RECUPERAR SU CARNE!

 **-Serena:** ¡SSSSIIIIII!

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Bien, nos vemos chicos, que tengan buen día.

 **-Serena:** ¡ADIOS!


	4. CA6: Mighty Toy Animatronic Rangers

**Mundos Combinados 3**

 **Autor: Ultimate Dimentor**

 **Publicado Originalmente el: 2 de Agosto del 2015**

 **Notas de Reedición:**

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Hola chicos, aquí con el primer One-Shot de una de mis franquicias favoritas y…-Entonces entraron todos los animatrónicos y guardias al escenario-Esto… ¿Qué hacen aquí?

 **-Arturo:** Los invite aquí, querían ver tu primer manejo de la franquicia.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Bueno… Como decía, una de mis franquicias favoritas, la cual lamentablemente está en declive últimamente :/ … ¿Acaso este será el fin de la fanaticada de FNAF?

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _¡ES EL FINAL!_

Apareció el OC con una guitarra española.

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _¡ES EL FINAL!_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _Scott Cawthon al buen Freddy sobreexploto._

 ** _-Body Master:_** _LO EXPRIMIÓ_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _Ultimate confió en el Fandom y este le fallo_

 ** _-Body Master:_** _¡LO DEFRAUDO!_

 ** _-Dimentor y Body Master:_** _A Arti no queremos_

 ** _-Dimentor y Body Master:_** _Porque no es bueno_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _Es un ladrón_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _Acaparador_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _Y no es amigo de los Dimentors_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _¡ES UN FRAUDE!_

 ** _-Body Master:_** _¡ES COBARDE!_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _Su destino es amargo_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _Es el fin_

Entonces los animatrónicos rodearon molestos a los 2 alborotadores.

 **-Dimentor:** Ehhh… No sabía que estaban aquí… ¡BODY!

 **-Body Master:** A mí ni me veas, tú me prometiste Yuri a cambio de ayudarte en esto.

 **-Dimentor:** Ehhh… ¿Ultimate?-Ve a s creador que estaba llorando en una esquina.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** ¡DÉJAME EN PAZ!

 **-Dimentor:** Uuuuhhhhhh…-Y todos los personajes de FNAF se lanzaron contra los dos en un zafarrancho épico.

 **-Arturo;** Esto… Disfruten el capítulo…

 **Notas del Autor:**

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Hola chicos, soy Ultimate Dimentor, aquí con una nueva combinación de mi fic, **"Mundos Combinados"** , combinando la saga de juegos independientes de terror de Scott Cawthom y la franquicia de héroes ¿América-nipones? más longeva de la historia. ¿Qué creen que resultara de esto?

Y perdón por el retraso, pero entre asuntos familiares, que no se si debería revelar y cosas como mi reinscripción, no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir, y eso que hoy termina la primera de mis dos semanas de vacaciones (¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿POR QUÉ?! T.T) pero bueno, saludos.

Capitulo basado en los personajes de **Sadan/Toei** y **Scott Cawthon** y los diseños de **Pole Bear, SweetGirl90, MMD y Ehuante**. Todos los personajes son propiedad y Copyright © de sus respectivos autores.

Solo la historia es de mi creación y propiedad.

Los diseños de **Freddy, Chica, Bonnie, Foxy, Toy Freddy, Toy Chica, Toy Bonnie (Bombón/Bon), Mangle, Ballon Boy, Puppet, Springtrap, Golden Freddy, Phone Guy, Mike Schmidt, Jeremy Fitzgerald y Fritz Smith** son de **Pole Bear.**

Los diseños de **Spring-Bonnie (Gonnie) y Vinny** son de **SweetGirl90**.

Los diseños de los **Nightmare Freddy, Nightmare Chica y Nightmare Foxy** es de **Ehuante**.

 **Advertencia:** Este capítulo contiene Yuri, e incluso un poco de Yaoi, no hay situaciones demasiado explicitas, pero aviso para quienes no les guste este tipo de contenido.

 **Antes he de aclarar unas cosas:**

-Imagínese a los animatrónicos con los diseños de Pole-Bear de la siguiente forma, en su forma "civil" son chicos comunes, obtienen las partes animales cuando se "vuelven" Rangers y los Zords son los animatrónicos del juego, pero gigantes.

-Los guardias también están con el diseño de Pole-bear.

-Aquí, Fredbear y Golden Freddy son personajes completamente distintos, al igual que Spring Bonnie, Springtrap y Purple Guy.

-Los Cupcakes no están humanizados.

Descripción

-Dialogo _Exclamación_ -Acción-" _Pensamiento_ "

 _Lectura_

 _"_ _Efecto de sonido"_

\- -Continuación de dialogo

/#/ Explicación al final del capitulo

 ** _-Cantante:_** _Canto_

 **-Escritor: Mensaje**

 **Descripción en pantalla**

 **-Personaje: Dialogo** ** _Exclamación_** **-Acción-"** ** _Pensamiento_** **" (En pantalla)**

 **Carteles en pantalla**

 **Sin más que aclarar les dejo con el fic.**

 **Capítulo 3: Mighty Toy Animatronic Rangers**

 **Pizza Grove**

Aahh, era un día normal en el tranquilo pueblo de Pizza Grove, las aves cantaban, los niños jugaban, las amas de casa hacían las compras del día y en el parque del pueblo… Los "Mighty Fazbear Animatronic Rangers" combatían contra los "Guardias" de la bruja Spring Bonnie, o más bien contra las hordas de Cupcakes de la bruja y los guardias solo miraban, como siempre, sí, todo normal.

-¡VAMOS CHICOS! ¡NO PODEMOS RENDIRNOS!-Decía Freddy, el Animatronic Ranger marrón y líder de los Fazbear Rangers mientras derribaba 5 cupcakes.

-¡SÍ!-Le siguió Chica, la Animatronic Ranger amarilla, mientras se defendía del ataque de tres Cupcakes.

-¡CLARO CAPITÁN!-Dijo Foxy, el Animatronic Ranger rojo, mientras encajaba su grafio en un cupcake que intento atacarlo por la espalda.

-¡JAMÁS DEJAREMOS QUE LA BRUJA DE SPRING BONNIE Y FREDBEAR SE ADUEÑEN DE LA TIERRA!-Dijo Bonnie, el Animatronic Ranger morado.

-Bonnie, Bonnie, Bonnie-Empezó Phone Guy, líder de los "Guardias", negando con la cabeza.

-¡Deberías tener un poco más de respeto con Lord Fredbear y aún más con Lady Spring Bonnie!-Continuo Mike, el "Guardia" rudo y serio.

-Ya que, después de todo, si eres un Animatronic Ranger es por ella-Prosiguió Fritz, el cerebrito del equipo.

-S… I… ¡SÍ!-Dijo Jeremy, el mari… digo… el cobarde del equipo XD.

-¡NUNCA!-Dijo Bonnie.

-¡¿Vendrán a pelear o solo se quedaran viendo otra vez?!-Encaro Freddy a los guardias-¡¿Acaso es que nos tienen miedo?!

-S… i…-Empezó Jeremy, pero al ver las miradas de sus compañeros cambio de opinión-¡NO!-Pero aun así le temblaban las piernas.

-Jejeje, no será necesario que nos molestemos en pelear con ustedes-Dijo Phone Guy-Ya que solo estábamos ganando tiempo-Entonces 4 rayos cayeron sobre los Rangers atrapándolos en una esfera de energía.

-¡LOS TIENE! ¡EN VERDAD LOS TIENE!-Empezaba a celebrar Jeremy, pero recibió un golpe en la cabeza de parte de Mike.

-Claro que los tengo ¡IDIOTA!-Decía una mujer rubia con orejas de conejo que llegaba al parque.

-Finalmente acabaremos con estas plagas-Dijo un hombre igual de rubio de traje negro y de moño y sombrero de copa morados, los guardias se arrodillaron ante los recién llegados.

-Lady Spring Bonnie y Lord Fredbear-Dijo Phone Guy-Felicito el éxito de su plan.

-Gracias Phone Guy, ¡FRITZ!, ve a la base en la luna y trae el rayo.

-Sí, mi Lady-Dijo desapareciendo.

-¡¿Qué piensan hacer?!-Pregunto Bonnie.

-Mi pequeño Bonnie, te regresare a mi bando, al igual que todos ustedes-Dijo señalando a los otros 3-Ahhh, ha pasado un año desde que fui liberada y ese molesto de Puppet los volvió Rangers… y medio año desde que Fredby vino…

-Te dije que no me llamaras así mujer.

-Como sea, he tenido mi mejor plan, usare a los Rangers de Puppet contra él, así que prepárense, porque ya no serán más los "Mighty Fazbear Animatronic Rangers", sino, los "Mighty Nightmare Animatronic Rangers" MUAJAJAJA.

 **Base de Operaciones**

Mientras tanto en el cuartel de Puppet, este y Golden Freddy veían lo ocurrido.

-Ay, Ay, Ay, Ay, Ay, esto no se ve nada bien.

-Golden, necesitamos un nuevo equipo de adolescentes con energía.

-Si, en eso estoy.

 **Una escuela de Pizza Grove**

Mientras en el gimnasio de una escuela cercana, unos chicos estaban ensayando para el concurso de talento que en unos días se celebraría en la escuela.

-Y uno y dos y un dos, tres-Dijo un joven castaño con un micrófono a sus amigas.

 ** _-Frederick:_** _The winner takes all…_

 ** _-Frederick:_** _It's the thrill of one more kill._

 ** _-Frederick:_** _The last one to fall,_

 ** _-Frederick:_** _Will never sacrifice thy will._

 ** _-Frederick:_** _Don't ever look back,_

 ** _-Frederick:_** _On the wind closing in._

 ** _-Frederick:_** _The only attack_

 ** _-Frederick:_** _Were their wings on the wind._

 ** _-Frederick:_** _Oh, the daydream begins..._

Entonces se detuvieron por un sonido una cuerda rompiéndose.

-Perdón, se rompió una cuerda-Dijo una chica de pelo azul que recordaba a Hatsune Miku, cambiando la cuerda de su guitarra eléctrica.

-Bon, es la tercera vez en esta semana-Decía el chico vocalista.

-Pues perdóname la vida Frederick, pero es que la canción me llega a lo más profundo del kokoro.

-Calma chicos, no peleen-Decía la tecladista Mangle.

-Sí, hagamos el amor y no la guerra-Decía la segunda vocalista Chicadele.

-¿A qué clase de amor te refieres?-Preguntaron sus amigas.

-Hello-Un niño entro en el lugar.

-Hola Billy, ¿Cómo estás?-Pregunto la peli azul.

-Hi-Dijo el niño.

-Billy, decir solo Hi y Hello no te ayuda mejorar tu inglés-Le dijo la peli blanca.

-Lo sé, pero me da flojera aprenderme algo más.

-No tienes remedio, chiquitín.

-No lo molestes Fredo-Dijo la rubia.

-¡¿POR QUÉ LES GUSTA LLAMARME ASÍ?!

-Porque nos da risa ver como reaccionas cada vez que te llamamos así-Dijeron los 4 a la vez, entonces los 5 se pusieron a reír.

Entonces los 4 chicos empezaron a brillar y sentían que algo los jalaba, Billy solo atino a tomar la mano de Bon y entonces los 5 desaparecieron.

-Ultima vez que tomo el polvo blanco que mi hermano guarda en debajo de su cama-Decía un chico que vio todo-Ya suficiente tengo con las pesadillas que sufro cada noche.

 **Base de Operaciones**

De regreso en la base de Puppet, los chicos aparecieron frente a un chico rubio con orejas de oso, vestido elegantemente y una cabeza gigante con una máscara parecida a las caras de la comedia y la tragedia de los teatros.

-¡¿Qué paso?!-Pregunto Bon.

-¡¿Dónde estamos?!-Pregunto Chicadele.

-¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?!-Quiso saber Frederick.

-Tranquilos, les explicare todo-Dijo la cabezota-Yo soy Puppet y él es Golden Freddy, soy un antiguo hechicero que fue atrapado en esta forma por la bruja Spring Bonnie y están en mi base.

-¿Y qué hacemos aquí?-Pregunto la albina.

-Hi-Concordó el niño rata… digo el niño del grupo.

-Estamos en una situación de emergencia, los Guardias de Spring Bonnie atraparon a los Animatronic Rangers y los convertirá en sus esbirros, por lo que necesitamos la ayuda de los 4.

-¡LOS ANIMATRONIC RANGERS! ¡ESOS CHICOS EN DISFRACES DE ANIMALES QUE DESTRUYEN CUPCAKES VIVIENTES!

-Los mismos, Frederick.

-¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?

-Se los nombre de todos ustedes, pero díganme, ¿Aceptan ayudar o no?

-Perdone la desconfianza, pero no todos los días una cabeza gigante con una máscara de Halloween y un tipo rubio que se parece a mí nos piden salvar superhéroes.

-Si dudas de mis palabras, vean la pantalla que está a sus espalda-Los chicos voltearon y vieron lo que sucedía.

 **Un chico de pelo naranja estaba disparando un rayo a los Animatronic Rangers que los estaba mutando, los dientes de los 4 se afilaban, sus miradas se enfurecían y cosas como mini cabezas salían de Freddy.**

-¡TENEMOS QUE HACER ALGO!-Dijo Chicadele.

-¡NO PODEMOS DEJARLOS ASÍ!-Concordó Bon.

-Bien, pero si esto es una trampa ustedes dos se arrepentirán-Dijo Frederick viendo a la cabeza y al chico.

-De acuerdo, Bonbon, se te otorgara el poder del conejo, símbolo de la libertad y la agilidad, Chicadele, se te confiará el poder del pollo, símbolo de la justicia y el orden, Mangle, tu poder será el del zorro, símbolo de la astucia y agilidad y a ti Fredderick, se te conferirá el poder del oso, símbolo de fuerza y liderazgo-Dijo Puppet.

-¿Y qué hay de mí?-Pregunto Billy.

-Lo siento Billy, pero es muy peligroso y tú solo eres un niño-Dijo Puppet.

-En eso concuerdo con la cabeza gigante-Dijo Frederick.

-¡Pero si puedo hacerlo! ¡Denme una oportunidad! ¡Quiero demostrar mi valía!

Mucha insistencia después…

-Está bien, pero si te pasa algo, será tu responsabilidad, Billy, tendrás el poder… de… hum… veamos… los globos, símbolo de… ¿La diversión?... Bien, tomen sus hebillas y griten fuertemente el animal… u objeto… que les da poder, háganlo.

-¡CONEJO!-Grito Bon.

-¡POLLO!-Grito Chicadele.

-¡OSO!-Grito Frederick.

-¡ZORRO!-Grito Mangle.

-¡GLOBOS!-Grito Billy.

-¡ANIMATRONIC RANGERS!-Gritaron todos.

Y la transformación empezó, a Bon le salieron un par de orejas de conejo, mientras que a Chicadele le apareció un delantal con la leyenda "Let´s Party", a Frederick le salieron orejas de oso y un atuendo parecido al de Golden pero café claro, a Mangle le aparecieron orejas de zorro y un tentáculo y a Billy obtuvo un gorro-coptero, un letrero y unos globos, además a todos les aparecieron hoyuelos rojos en las mejillas.

-¡Bien! ¡Ahora que están transformados y salven a los Rangers!

-¡Sí!-Afirmaron todos y fueron tele transportados al lugar de los hechos.

 **Parque de Pizza Grove**

Spring Bonnie y Fredbear reían al contemplar la dolorosa transformación de los Animatronics Rangers.

-¡SÍ!, ¡LA TRANSFORMACIÓN ESTÁ COMPLETA!-Celebraba Lord Fredbear.

-¡GUARRGH!-Rugían los Nightmare Rangers

-Rayos, llegamos tarde-Dijo alguien.

-¡¿QUIÉN ESTÁ AHÍ?!-Exigió saber la Bruja.

-¡Mientras haya maldad en este mundo…!-Empezó un chico parecido a Freddy, haciendo poses.

-¡Nosotros pelearemos para protegerlo…!-Continuo una chica con que parecía Hatsune Miku, con orejas de conejo, acompañando la pose de su compañero.

-¡Asegurar que siempre prevalezca la Justicia…!-Prosiguió una rubia con un delantal, uniéndose en la pose.

-¡Y salvaguardar el futuro de la humanidad!-Siguió una chica albina de orejas de zorro.

-¡Y somos…!-Termino un niño con un globo.

-¡TOY FREDDY!

-¡TOY BONNIE!

-¡TOY CHICA!

-¡MANGLE!

-¡BALLON BOY!

-¡Y juntos somos…!-Empezó Toy Freddy.

-¡Los MIGHTY TOY ANIMATRONIC RANGERS!-Dijeron todos a la vez, mientras detrás de ellos había una explosión a la cual nadie le dio importancia.

-¿Los Toy Rangers? Je, con que Puppet me manda copias baratas de sus Rangers para detenernos, tienen razón, llegaron tarde, ¡NIGHTMARES ACÁBENLOS!

-¡GUARRGH!-Volvieron a rugir los Nightmare Rangers antes de lanzarse contra los nuevos Rangers.

-¡Chicos, reaccionen, no se dejen manipular!-Toy Freddy trato de razonar con los Fazbear Rangers.

-¡Es inútil niño!

Entonces empezó la batalla, Toy Freddy empezó a pelear con Freddy, Toy Bonnie con Bonnie, Toy Chica con Chica y Mangle con Foxy, Ballon Boy, quiso pelear, pero sus compañeros no le dejaron.

-¡Vamos! ¡Déjenme pelear!

-¡No! ¡Ponte a salvo Ballon Boy!-Le ordeno Toy Freddy.

-¡Pero…!

-¡Sin peros!-Dijo Toy Bonnie.

-Si tanto quieres pelear niño, Jeremy, ve contra el niño-Le ordeno Spring Bonnie.

-¡¿Pe… Pero por qué yo?!

-No me digas que le tienes miedo hasta a un niño.

-No, pero…

-¡SIN PEROS!

-Bueno-Se resignó Jeremy y se puso frente al niño-Oye niño, será mejor que te vayas…

-¡NO! ¡ESTOY HARTO DE QUE ME SUBESTIMEN!-Dijo tomando el fleco del rubio y se lo empezó a jalar (Sin albur malpensados… XD).

-¡NO! ¡NIÑO! ¡NO HAGAS ESO! ¡QUE ME DUELE!-Se quejaba el rubio mientras sus jefes y compañeros hacían un facepalm.

-¿Por qué tenemos a alguien tan inútil con nosotros?-Soltó Mike.

-Porque es nuestro amigo y compañero, además del que limpia nuestra base-Respondió Fritz.

Mientras con Toy Freddy y Freddy.

-¡Freddy! ¡Reacciona! ¡TÚ ERES UN HÉROE!-Decía Toy Freddy mientras esquivaba un golpe de Freddy.

-¡GRRUUUAAARRG!-Rugía el animatronico mientras trataba de morder a su versión Toy, tanto con su cabeza como con las 3 mini cabezas de su cuerpo.

-Veo que no puedes escucharme, entonces tendré que hacer esto-Dijo mientras le daba a Freddy una patada giratoria para tirarlo al suelo, seguido de tomarlo de un brazo y usar el impulso para hacerlo girar en el aire.

-¡Buena idea!-Dijo Toy Bonnie bloqueando un golpe de Bonnie y aplicando el mismo movimiento de Toy Freddy con Bonnie-¡A la cuenta de tres!

-¡1!

-¡2!

-¡3!-Gritaron los 2 mientras soltaban a los dos Nightmare y estos se estrellaban en el aire-¡Bien!

Mientras Chica y Mangle no la tenían tan fácil

-¿Por qué tenemos que pelear? ¿Acaso no podemos llevarnos bien?-Pregunto Toy Chica mientras evitaba ser atrapada por Chica.

-¡No creo que le interese llevarse bien! ¡Especialmente contigo!-Le respondió Mangle mientras Foxy se abalanzaba sobre ella y ambos caían al piso-Lo siento, pero prefiero a los ninjas.

-¡GRRRUUAAARRGG!-Rugió Foxy furioso tratando de picarle un ojo con su garfio.

-¡Mangle!-Dijo Toy Chica mientras pateaba a Foxy y ayudaba a Mangle a levantarse-¿Estas bien?

-Si amiga-Pero entonces sus contrincantes les dieron una patada que las mando a estrellarse contra un árbol.

-¡Chicas!-Se distrajeron Toy Freddy y Toy Bonnie, distracción que sus oponentes aprovecharon para rasgarles el estómago con sus garras, levantarlos y lanzarlos al mismo árbol en el que estaban Mangle y Toy Chica.

-¡Si! ¡Eso es! ¡Acaben con ellos!-Celebraba la conejil bruja.

-¡GGRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUAAARRRRRRRHHHH!-Rugían los Nightmare mientras corrían a toda velocidad contra sus versiones Toy en el suelo, pero entonces…

-¡Hi!-Ballons Boy se puso entre los Toy y los Nightmare, con los brazos extendidos y sin mostrar temor.

-¡Ballon Boy! ¿Qué haces?-Decía un débil Toy Freddy-¡HUYE!

-¡Hello!-Dijo Ballons Boy, ignorando a Toy Freddy y ofreciéndole a los Nightmare sus globos.

-Guargh-Exclamaron los Nightmare mientras se señalaban a sí mismos.

-¡Hi!-Dijo el niño con una sonrisa en afirmación, los Toy y los villanos vieron asombrados como al tomar los 4 un globo cada uno regresaron a la normalidad.

-¡NNNNOOOO! ¡MIS NIGHTMARE! ¡ACABEN CON ELLOS!-Grito furiosa Spring Bonnie lanzándole un hechizo a los guardias, volviéndolos gigantes mientras ella y Lord Fredbear regresaban a su base en la luna.

-¡Rayos! ¡No podremos contra ellos!-Exclamo Mangle.

-¡Claro que podremos!-Dijo Freddy-¡Es hora de llamar a los Puppetzords!

-¡Bien!-Dijeron los demás.

-¡OSO!-Gritaron Freddy y Toy Freddy.

-¡CONEJO!-Gritaron Bonnie y Toy Bonnie.

-¡POLLO!-Gritaron Chica y Toy Chica.

-¡ZORRO!-Gritaron Foxy y Mangle.

Entonces 8 robots gigantes aparecieron para ayudar a nuestros héroes, increíblemente sin aplastar a alguien o a algo en el camino y cada uno se tele transporto dentro de su Zord.

-¡Acabemos con esos guardias!-Exclamaron los Fazbear Rangers.

-¡Sí!-Respondieron los Toy Rangers.

Y la batalla empezó, los dos OsoZords peleaban contra Phone Guy, intercambiando feroces golpes.

-¡Es increíble a pesar de que nunca había visto esta cosa la puedo controlar como si lo hubiera hecho toda mi vida!-Exclamo Toy Freddy desde el ToyFreddyZord

-Je, algo igual nos pasó a nosotros la primera vez que subimos a nuestros Zords-Le respondió Freddy desde el FreddyZord.

-¡Veo que esta vez Spring Bonnie no solo los hizo gigantes, también los volvió más fuertes!-Dijo Bonnie desde el BonnieZord esquivando un golpe de Mike-¡Ahora necesitamos 2 de nosotros para controlar a uno! ¡Tengan…!

-¡CUIDADO!-Toy Bonnie desde el ToyBonnieZord detuvo un golpe que Mike le iba a dar en la cara a Bonnie.

-Gracias-Agradeció Bonnie.

-No te metas, chico-Dijo Mike soltándose del ToyBonnieZord.

-¡SOY MUJER!-Grito Toy Bonnie antes de darle un puñetazo en la cara, derribarlo y empezar a darle la paliza de su vida al pobre Mike mientras Bonnie veía asustado esto.

- _"Es igual que Lady Spring Bonnie, cuando alguien confunde su género"_ -Pensó Phone Guy mientras esquivaba un golpe de los Freddys y tragaba saliva.

-¡Acabare contigo Fritz por manipularnos de ese modo!-Dijo Chica desde… bueno creo que ya les quedo claro de quien es cada Zord, mientras se lanzaba contra el peli naranja.

-Oye, acaso no podemos hacer el amor en vez de la guerra-Trato de tranquilizarla Toy Chica.

-¡No te metas! ¡Ya estoy harta! ¡Ha sido un año, un año de ver como este cobarde solo ve nuestros enfrentamientos, sin hacer nada más que atacar a distancia!... ¡Hasta el llorón de Jeremy es más valiente que este holgazán!... ¡Pero lo que nos hizo hoy! … ¡No lo perdonare!

-Bueno, es que no han intentado dialogar con ellos… Tal vez y podamos llegar a un acuerdo.

-¿Tú qué sabes?, eres nueva en esto.

-Sí, pero no por eso deberías ser una "Old" amargada.

-¡¿Cómo me llamaste?!

-Old, ¿Cuál es el problema?

-¡La manera en que lo dices! ¡Pareciera que me está diciendo vieja!

-Oigan… sigo aquí-Dijo Fritz harto de ser ignorado.

-¡NO TE METAS!-Gritaron las dos mientras le daban un golpe en la cara y lo derribaban sin que las 2 se dejaran de ver.

-No deberían… golpear a alguien con anteojos…-Dijo un Fritz semi-noqueado en el suelo.

Mientras Jeremy atacaba a Mangle y a Foxy.

-Jejeje, ¡ACABARE CON USTEDES!-Gritaba un loco Jeremy.

-¿Qué le pasa a este chico?-Pregunto Mangle mientras evitaba una patada giratoria de Jeremy.

-Al volverse gigante el ego también crece con él, querida marinera, siempre ha sido así-Dijo un irritado Foxy.

-En ese caso…-Mangle aprovecho que Jeremy atacaba a Foxy y le aplico una llave de lucha libre y lo tumbo en el suelo, entonces su Zord se lanzó contra Jeremy he intento morderle la cabeza, pero Foxy la detuvo a tiempo.

-¡¿Oye que te pasa?! ¡Casi lo matas!

-No se mi Zord por un segundo se movió solo.

-Vi mi vida pasar frente a mis ojos-Dijo un tembloroso Jeremy desde el suelo.

-Bueno, al menos su ego volvió a la normalidad-Dijo Foxy.

-Al menos…

Entonces Phone Guy viendo como sus compañeros fueron derrotados y viendo que ahora todos los Zord irían contra él, decidió irse de ahí.

-Rayos, ¡Esta vez ustedes ganan Animatronic Rangers! -Dijo volviendo a la normalidad, al igual que sus compañeros-¡PERO ESTA SERÁ LA ÚLTIMA…!-Pero entonces Toy Bonnie los levanto a todos con su Zord y dijo.

-Díganle a esa bruja y a ese oso feo que se cuiden de mí sí me vuelven a decir hombre-Entonces los lanzo de regreso a la luna.

-Esto me pasa por no acabar la universidad-Decía Phone Guy.

-Ni tanto, yo si la acabe y termine igual que tu-Le respondió Fritz.

-¿Cómo puede ser mujer?-Se preguntaba un noqueado Mike.

-No me importa, solo espero que el aterrizaje no sea muy doloroso-Externo Jeremy.

-¡LOS GUARDIAS HAN SIDO VENCIDOS OTRA VEZ!-Dijeron los 4 mientras desaparecían en un destello.

 **Base de Spring Bonnie**

-¡ESOS INÚTILES! ¡VOLVIERON A PERDER! ¡Fredby! ¡Dame una aspirina que tengo jaqueca!-Decía mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

-¡Ve por ella mujer!

-Oye Fredby.

-¡¿AHORA QUÉ?!

-Bueno esos inútiles tardaran en llegar-Dijo mientras se acercaba a Fredbear.

-Supongo… ¿Qué hay con eso?

 ** _-Spring Bonnie:_** _¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?_

-Sí, y de paso le pondrán un nombre feo como… no se…Plushtrap

-¡SPRINGTRAP! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!-Dijo la bruja.

-Esa es la forma de saludar a tu hermano… Oye, Fledberry.

-¡ES FREDBEAR!

-Como sea… Mira lo que tengo-Dijo sacando una especie de huevo gigante-El huevo de Purple Guy, esta cosa acabara con esos Rangers.

-¡¿CÓMO LO ENCONTRASTE?!

-Larga historia.

 **Base de Operaciones**

-Los felicito, no solo salvaron a los Fazbear Rangers, si no que todos trabajaron muy bien en equipo, esto muy orgulloso de los 9-Les decía Puppet-Y Billy, perdón por dudar de ti, si no hubiera sido por tus globos, no sé lo que habría pasado.

-Descuida Puppy, no hay problema.

-¿Puppy?

-He decidido llamarlo así, al principio pensé en Marionette pero decidí que Puppy era mejor.

-Es un buen apodo-Dijeron los demás y todos se pusieron a reír.

-Por cierto-Dijo Mangle-Mi Zord actuó por si solo un momento, ¿Por qué paso eso?

-Bueno, hace tiempo sentí que necesitaría un nuevo equipo de Rangers, y le pedí a Golden que preparara a los Toy Zords, pero el tuyo aún no está del todo listo.

-Eso explica por qué es casi todo metal.

-¿Y yo porque no tengo un Zord? Estuve gritando "¡GLOBO!" todo el tiempo y no llegaba-Pregunto Billy.

-Bueno, tú me pediste ser un Ranger, así que no te tenía contemplado, pero bueno, Golden preparara el BallonZord y pronto lo tendrás

-¡Bien!

 **Base de Spring Bonnie**

Los 4 guardias hicieron un aterrizaje forzoso de emergencia frente a los dos conejos y el oso.

-Perdónennos jefes-Dijeron los cuatro en el suelo-Volvimos a fallar.

-Eso no importa ahora inútiles, pronto alguien más competente acabara con los 2 equipos de Rangers-Dijo Spring Bonnie-Pero antes limpien el desastre que hicieron.

-Si-Dijeron los 4 y una vez que se fueron sus superiores…

-Jeremy limpia-Dijeron los otros 3.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero si Lady…!-Empezó pero se calló al ver como los tres se subían las mangas-Esta bien, limpiare-Dijo yendo por lo que necesitaba para limpiar.

-Oh, Jeremy, siempre siendo un buen chico, ¿Verdad?-Pregunto Phone Guy a sus 2 compañeros.

-Seh-Concordaron los otros dos.

-¿Jugamos videojuegos?-Pregunto Fritz.

-¿Por qué no?-Concordó Mike mientras se iban.

 **Pizza Grove**

Los chicos ya se habían retirado a sus casas y estaban a punto de descubrir algo curioso.

-Vaya, quien lo diría, nos llamamos casi igual, nos parecemos físicamente, tenemos el poder del oso y vivimos en la misma cuadra-Dijo Freddy a Frederick mientras iban a sus casas.

-Sí, el mundo es muy pequeño.

-Aunque debo admitir que tu tuviste más suerte que yo.

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno tienes a tres lindas chicas en tu equipo y yo solo una…

-Sí, supongo, aunque siéndote sincero, llevo tanto tiempo con ellas que las veo más como hermanas que amigas con las que intentar algo más.

-Ya veo, te entiendo completamente… Aquí vivo ¿Quieres tomar algo?

-Bueno.

Ya dentro los dos chicos entraron a la cocina de la casa.

-¿A tus padres no les molestara?

-Nah, descuida, salieron de viaje, así que no te preocupes-Dijo tomando un par de botellas y dándole una a Frederick.

-Bueno-Dijo tomando su soda.

-¿Dónde las habrán dejado?-Decía Freddy mientras buscaba algo en la alacena estando parado sobre un banquito.

-¿Qué buscas?

-Unas galletas que… ¡AAAHHH!-Freddy perdió el equilibrio y cayó sobre Frederick, por suerte este lo atrapo, pero la inercia tenía algo planeado… Los dos estaban viéndose asombrados a los ojos, sonrojados y sin poder moverse… Y es que en la caída sus labios hicieron contacto… Y que contacto, entonces Freddy reacciono y se soltó del agarre de Frederick-Gra… Gracias-Dijo sin verlo a los ojos.

-De… De… Na… Nada…-Dijo de igual manera.

-Tus hoyuelos regresaron, deberías des transformarte.

-No es momento para que hagas chistes osito gominola.

-Y tú no eres el más indicado para llamarme así, ya que, si yo soy el osito gominola, tú serias mi gominolina-Ante lo que dijo ambos se vieron y se sonrojaron aún más.

Mientras en otra parte de la ciudad Bonnie acompañaba a Bonbon a su casa.

-Así que también tocas la guitarra, que coincidencia, jeje.

-Sí, pero enserio Bonnie, no es necesario que me acompañes a mi casa.

-No, tengo que, después de todo te rasgue el estómago y talvez deje marca.

-Descuida, no actuabas conscientemente así que no hay problema.

-Aun así, me preocupas…

-Je, eres un buen chico.

-Bueno… es que soy un caballero después de todo.

-¡AY NO!

-¿Qué pasa?

-Mi guitarra, la deje en la escuela cuando Puppet nos tele trasportó.

-Pues vamos por ella.

Un rato después…

-Aquí es, gracias por acompañarme Bonnie.

-Sí, no hay problema Bon, necesitas ayuda para entrar.

-Descuida, tengo las llaves, después de todo pedimos el gimnasio especialmente para ensayar.

-Bueno, te espero.

-No es necesario, si quieres entremos, no hay problema con dejar entrar invitados en nuestra escuela.

-Bu… Bueno…-Entraron en el gimnasio y Bon tomo su guitarra pero Bonnie se la arrebato de las manos-¡¿PERO QUE LE HICIERON A ESTA PEQUEÑITA?!

-Bueno, solo se le rompió una cuerda, no es para tanto.

-¿Qué no es para tanto? Una guitarra sin cuerdas es un simple pedazo de madera o metal, mientras que unas cuerdas sin guitarra, son solo un manojo de hilos.

-Vaya, se ve que te gustan las guitarras…

-¡No me gustan las guitarras! ¡LAS AMO!... Ya vi cual es el problema, las cuerdas están muy tensas.

-¿En serio? Pensé que entre más tensas mejor sonido.

-Claro que no, las cuerdas de ese modo solo se rompen, para obtener el sonido exacto debes tener la tensión exacta, ¿Dónde te enseñaron a tocar?

-Aprendo sola, viendo a otros tocar.

-Y supongo que nunca aprendiste a afinar una guitarra.

-No, después de todo, solo es tensar las cuerdas.

-Claro que no, tienes que ir comprobando el sonido mientras aprietas, así-Dijo mientras tocaba una cuerda mientras le bajaba la tensión hasta tener un punto aceptable, y así hizo con el resto de cuerdas y le puso una nueva que traía en el bolsillo-Ahora toca.

-Bueno-Toco y pudo terminar la tonada sin romper una cuerda-No se rompió, ¡Gracias Bonnie!-Dijo antes de besar al peli morado.

-…-Se quedó sin habla mientras estaba sonrojado.

-No te quedes así, solo fue un besito de gratitud.

-…

-¡REACCIONA!-Dijo dándole unas bofetadas leves.

-Perdón, no me lo esperaba.

-No sueles besar a muchas chicas o sí.

-Bueno, digamos que suelo ser dejado en la Friendzone, al parecer ellas prefieren a los "Chicos malos".

-Te entiendo.

-¿Enserio?

-Si, como no estoy tan dotada me suelen poner con las del montón.

-Que payasada, el busto no lo es todo, hay cosas más importantes como la actitud, la cara, la sonrisa, la inteligencia…-Se detuvo cuando Bon lo volvió a besar.

-Eso es lo más dulce que me han dicho, gracias Bonnie.

-De nada-Dijo correspondiéndole el beso.

Mientras en el parque de la ciudad Mangle estaba viendo como había quedado el lugar.

-Lo dejamos muy destrozado.

-Lo sé, pero te acostumbraras-Dijo alguien a sus espaldas.

-¡¿QUIÉN ESTÁ AHÍ?!

-Descuida, soy yo marinerita-Digo Foxy acercándose-No temas, después de todo somos nakamas.

-Oh, eres tu Foxy, ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, solo quería saber una cosa.

-¿Qué?

-¿Es cierto que prefieres a los ninjas?

-Bueno, solo era para molestar, pero en lo personal ambos, piratas y ninjas, me gustan por igual.

-Ya veo, pero…-Entonces en un rápido movimiento Foxy cargo a Mangle y le dijo-En ese caso, este capitán hará que prefieras a los piratas.

-¡¿QUÉ VAS A HACER?!-Pregunto Mangle completamente sonrojada.

-Jeje ¡Caíste marinera!-Dijo soltándola suavemente-Se ve que aun eres una niña.

-¡NO SOY UNA NIÑA!… solo estoy chaparrita.

-Lo sé, Puppet no dejaría a niños pelear, bueno salvo a Ballon Boy, pero solo porque este le insistió.

-Sí, aunque veo que no eres el más maduro de tu equipo.

-No es que no sea maduro, solo que no soy un aburrido.

-Je… ¿Quieres ir a tomar algo a la fuente de sodas?

-Sí, claro.

-Pues vamos-Dijo tomando la mano de Foxy en esto ambos se sonrojaron un poco, pero aun así fueron a la fuente de sodas tomados de la mano.

Mientras en una zona alta de Pizza Grove Chica contemplaba la ciudad.

-Con que aquí estas-Dijo alguien a sus espaldas.

-Oh, eres tu Chicadele.

-¿Por qué tan sola?

-No sé, últimamente he estado muy pensativa, hemos estado peleando desde hace un año con Spring Bonnie, cada vez son más fuertes y no es que no me guste ser Ranger, pero me gustaría que la Tierra no tuviera que lidiar con este tipo de amenazas todos los días, desearía poder estar tranquila de que nada va a destruir la tierra de vez en cuando.

-Te entiendo, pero lamentablemente no puede ser así, ya sin importar lo que hagamos, siempre el peligro está al acecho, vivimos en un mundo donde la violencia predomina, por lo que lo mínimo que podemos hacer es vivir la vida tratando de evitar que el mal haga el mayor daño posible.

-Gracias, Chicadele.

-De nada, después de todo soy una pacifista.

-Por cierto, ¿Por qué tus amigas dudan de tus palabras al decir lo de hacer el amor y no la guerra?

-Solo lo dicen de juego, así nos llevamos las tres.

-Ya veo.

-Sí, es por que como saben cómo soy, les gusta jugar con eso.

-¿Y cómo eres?

-Así-Dijo antes de besar a una sorprendida Chica.

-…-Chica no podía hablar, estaba sorprendida, completamente roja, como no, si parecía que Chicadele le estaba dando el beso de su vida, la manera tan apasionada en que movía los labios sobre los de ella, la manera con la que le mordisqueaba levemente los labios, y como recorría su boca con su lengua, hacían que Chica estuviera en un trance.

-¿Y qué tal?

-…

-Sí, lo sé, suelo dejar esas impresiones en la gente.

-¿Eres lesbiana?-Fue lo que atino a decir.

-Bisexual, con leve preferencia a las mujeres.

-Vaya, eso explica por qué besas tan bien.

-Sí, la práctica con ambos géneros da interesantes experiencias.

-Vaya.

-Y veo que te gusto.

-Bueno, seré sincera, besas mejor que Freddy, Bonnie y Foxy juntos.

-¿Te has besado con los 3?

-Llegue a salir con cada uno, pero rápido nos dábamos cuenta que no iba a resultar, es que nuestra relación es mas de hermandad que otra cosa.

-Je, algo parecido paso con Fredderick, Bon, Mangle y yo, él nos pidió salir a cada una en la primaria, pero nos sentíamos tan raras con él y el con nosotras que decidimos ser mejor amigos.

-Vaya, hasta parece cosa del destino.

-Sí, pero supongo que Golden tuvo algo que ver, después de todo, él fue quien nos eligió a todos, tal vez busco características similares entre nosotros para elegirnos.

-Je, tal vez.

-Si.

-Si… ¿Crees que podrías besarme de nuevo?

-Cuando quieras-Dijo volviendo a besar a Chica.

 **Y bien, ¿Qué les pareció?, espero sus comentarios :D**

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Je, si se lo que estarán pensando, "¡ULTIMATE DIMENTOR ESCRIBIÓ YAOI!" "¡ES EL APOCALIPSIS!" "¡DARTH VADER ES EL PADRE DE LUKE! (?)" XD, bueno y lo entiendo, en más de un fic he bromeado sobre mi "Odio" al Yaoi con mis reviews, pero solo son eso, bromas y juegos, ahora, tampoco es que este obsesionado ni que me guste el género, en realidad ni me gusta pero tampoco me disgusta, ya que si no varios fics que sigo no los seguiría solo por eso, y aunque si admito que tengo una leve obsesión con el Yuri, mi verdadero enemigo natural es el ¡Futanari!, ¡Eso sí que es una aberración contra la naturaleza! asdasdasdasdasdasdasdasdasd (Empieza a convulsionar)… OK no XD, así que se preguntaran ¿Por qué lo hice?, bueno, eso es por qué sería la segunda vez que pondría yuri en el fic y en mis escritos en general, así que aunado a que quería evitar que me tachen de sexista, pues se me ocurrió hacer este "Equilibrio" con una pareja Yaoi, 2 heteros y una hermosa, zhukulenta y rika pareja yuri, lamentablemente no pude terminarlo ni publicarlo ayer 1ro de mes, incluso escribiendo desde la tarde hasta la noche, pero bueno, ya está aquí, y con lo del cuarto capítulo de Sailor y Medio, ya lo estoy escribiendo, cuando esté listo lo subo, además voy a empezar 3 nuevos fics, donde ustedes votaran con cual quieren que siga, les daré más información cuando publique los 3 fics.

 **Respondiendo Comentarios**

 **-Utimate Dimentor:** Pero bueno, hora de contestar Reviews, esta vez tenemos como invitada a Harley Quinn, quien en el capítulo anterior tuvo la loca vida de Lum, por lo que la llamare de cariño, Harlum, un aplauso por favor.

 **-Harlum:** ¡Hola chicos! ¡¿Alguno de ustedes ha visto a mi pastelito?!

 **-Utimate Dimentor:** Yo lo he visto.

 **-Harlum:** ¡¿Enserio?!

 **-Utimate Dimentor:** Sí, pero solo te diré dónde está si me ayudas a responder el único review del capítulo anterior.

 **-Harlum:** Bueno… ¿Solo es uno?

 **-Utimate Dimentor:** Si.

 **-Harlum:** Ja, como diría mi pastelito en la película de Nolan, "Y yo creí que mis fics eran malos"

 **-Utimate Dimentor:** No te burles T.T… Además ya llegue a los 20 reviews en Sailor y Medio.

 **-Harlum:** ¿Y de qué sirve si no lo actualizas y no está terminado?

 **-Utimate Dimentor:** ¡CULPA A MI ESCUELA Y A MI FAMILIA QUE ME QUIERE SACAR DE LA CASA A CADA RATO PORQUE DICE QUE PASÓ MUCHO TIEMPO EN LA COMPUTADORA! T.T… Pero bueno contestemos el review.

 **-Harlum:** Bien **Mister Conde De Urano** nos dice "¡Gran capítulo! menuda versión más alocada de Gotham. XD Está genial. Con ganas de leer el próximo capítulo de este fic y de Sailor Y Medio. A ver con que nos sorprendes. ¡Oh! ¡Un Spoiler! ¡Una venganza por el Spoiler que te di! ¡NOOOO! XD Pues yo te pongo otro Spoiler. En Xross, Lum y Starfire estarán fusionadas. Y Ataru y Dick Grayson también. Ahí lo dejo. ¡Saludos!"

 **-Utimate Dimentor:** Je, me alegra que te gustara y prometo no descansar hasta terminar el 4to capítulo de Sailor y Medio… Bueno a menos que haya aún más problemas mañana que voy a ver lo de mi re-inscripción T.T, pero bueno, y con lo del Spoiler, bueno diría que me afecto, pero como diría el Mercurio/Quicksilver de Tierra 199999, ya lo vi venir XD. Saludos.

 **-Harlum:** Bueno, ¿Ahora ya me dices donde está mi pastelito?

 **-Utimate Dimentor:** Si, está subiendo el barco de las piratas de la tiara lunar que está apunto de zarpar-Dijo señalando el mencionado barco.

 **-Harlum:** ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡PASTELITO!-Dijo yendo al barco a evitar que se fuera.

 **Lista de canciones usadas (En orden de aparición):**

 **-(Notas de Reedición) "Es el final" de la película "Mickey, Donald y Goofy: Los Tres Mosqueteros" (Letra modificada)**

 **-"Sweet Victory" de David Glen Eisley.**

 **-"Y si hacemos un muñeco" de la película Frozen.**

 **-Utimate Dimentor:** Bueno chicos, nos vemos en la próxima ocasión… esperen, todo se vuelve negro ¡¿QUÉ PASA?!

 **Omake salvaje ha aparecido**

Omake basado en los personajes de **Yoshio Sawai** y **Eichiro Oda**. Todos los personajes son propiedad y Copyright © de sus respectivos autores.

Solo la historia es de mi creación y propiedad.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** ¡EL OMAKE VINO CON TODO Y DISCLAIMER!-Dijo con los ojos salidos de sus orbitas a lo One Piece.

En un mundo donde los piratas absurdos iban a sus anchas, un chico estaba dispuesto a convertirse en el rey de todos ellos, encontrando el legendario tesoro Bobo-Piece que perteneció al anterior rey de los piratas absurdos Gold D. Bobobo.

Este chico es Tokoro D. Nosuke, o Tennosuke pa´ los cuates. Él se ha hecho de una tripulación y hasta de una pretendiente, pero eso no importa ahora. Su hermano del alma, Don D. Patch, está a punto de ser ejecutado y nuestro héroe va a salvarlo a Margaritaford y nuestro héroe lo va a rescatar, después de una intensa aventura, nuestro héroe esta frente a los cuatro almirantes, Over, Halekulani, Caroñero y Pulpo.

-Señor Halekulani, vine a llevarme a mi hermano, mi mama no le deja jugar a la ejecución-Dijo Tennosuke.

-Oh, ya veo, suéltenlo, perdón por la molestia-Respondió Halekulani.

-Descuide, no hay problema, mi madre le manda a decir que lo ve el lunes en el bingo.

-Sí, ahí la veré, vayan y sean buenos niños-Y después de que se fuera-Un momento… El lunes no hay bingo.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Bueno, supongo que este extraño omake salvaje ya termino, bueno espero que les haya gustado, saludos.

 **-¿?:** A mí no me gusto, yo soy el prota en mi serie y en todos los fics donde aparezco, incluso en los que no.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** No sé de qué hablas Don Patch.

 **-Don Patch:** ¿Con que no?…-Ataca a Ultimate Dimentor, pero este evita el golpe.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** ¿Con que esas tenemos?-Mira seriamente a Don Patch y luego voltea hacia su lector- **¡Mister Conde De Urano!** ¡Aprovecho para preguntarte algo! Así como en **"Justice Power Society of Avengers"** está la pareja BulTenno, ¿Harás canónico el MegPatch?

 **-Don Patch:** ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡NO! ¡¿Y si dejamos todo esto en el pasado?!

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Lo siento ya está escrito.

 **-Don Patch:** ¡NOOOOO!

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Nos vemos chicos-Se despide de los lectores con la mano.


	5. CA9: Naruto

**Mundos Combinados 4**

 **Autor: Ultimate Dimentor**

 **Publicado Originalmente el: 8 de Noviembre de 2015**

 **Notas de Reedición:**

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Hola chicos, aquí Ultimate Dimentor, con la reedición de mi Decimoprimer publicación, Mundos Combinados 4, espero les guste nwn.

 **-Naruto:** ¡SIIII! ¡DATTEBAYO! ¡VAYA QUE SÍ! ¡DE VERAS!

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Eso B)

 **Notas del Autor:**

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Hola chicos, soy Ultimate Dimentor, aquí con una nueva combinación de mi fic, "Mundos Combinados"... Después de como 3 meses... .-. ... Mendiga universidad, pero bueno, hoy combinare la serie más rellenada de la historia y la serie más ecchi de Rumiko Takahashi. ¿Qué creen que resultara de esto?

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Y perdón por el retraso, pero entre la familia y mi universidad, pues, no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir, además de que bueno, siento que el capítulo anterior fue el mejor integrado y mejor elaborado, por lo que no quería bajar la calidad, pero bueno tampoco puedo dejar en el olvido este fic. Por cierto, si hay errores en este es que otra vez empecé a escribir en el celular, el cual por un incidente una micro (Transporte publico pequeño en mi país, del tamaño de una camioneta) le paso encima las dos llantas y posteriores complicaciones termino indefinidamente configurado en inglés... Descuiden lo pasare por corrección en la computadora, pero eso podría contribuir un poco en los errores, así que perdón por ello de antemano.

Capitulo basado en los personajes de **Rumiko Takahashi** y **Masashi Kishimoto**. Todos los personajes son propiedad y Copyright © de sus respectivos autores.

Solo la historia es de mi creación y propiedad.

Descripción

-Dialogo _Exclamación_ -Acción-" _Pensamiento_ "

 _Lectura_

 _"_ _Efecto de sonido"_

\- -Continuación de dialogo

/#/ Explicación al final del capitulo

 ** _-Cantante:_** _Canto_

 **-Escritor: Mensaje**

 **Descripción en pantalla**

 **-Personaje: Dialogo** ** _Exclamación_** **-Acción-"** ** _Pensamiento_** **" (En pantalla)**

 **Carteles en pantalla**

 **Sin más que aclarar les dejo con el fic.**

 **Naruto ½**

 **Konoha, Nerima, Nación del Fuego**

Era un día normal en el barrio de Konoha, las aves cantaban, los perros perseguían gatos y los gatos perseguían ratones y en el dojo Haruno...

-¡NARUTO ERES UN IDIOTA!-Gritaba una histérica Sakura Haruno mientras golpeaba a un chico rubio y lo estrellaba en la pared.

-Pero Sakura, juro que fue el idiota emo de Sasuke, de veras-Se quejaba el rubio.

-Sí, claro, culpa al pobre de Sasuke que ni siquiera está aquí-Dijo abrazando a su pequeña "Manda-Chan".

-Pues ese emo está más cerca de lo que crees, vaya que si-Decía mientras veía molesto a la serpientita.

-¡NARUTO!-Decía un hombre rubio que llegaba al lugar-¡PREPARA TUS COSAS! ¡VAMOS A ENTRENAR!

-En otros palabras o hiciste enojar al maestro Jiraiya o volviste a pelearte con la madre de Sakura por una trampa detectada en el Shoji de parte de alguno de los dos-dattebayo-Dijo indiferente, el ya conocía lo suficiente a su padre-¿A dónde iremos ahora?

-Primero... No hice molestar ni a mi maestro ni a mi amiga, segundo, tenemos que irnos porque...-Se vio interrumpido por que llamaron a la puerta.

-¡VOY!-Dijo Shizune, la mayor de las hermanas Haruno.

-¡RÁPIDO!-Exclamo Minato asustado tomando a su hijo y arrojándolo al estanque del patio para después arrojarse al agua... Pero el estanque estaba vacío.

-¿Que paso?-Se preguntó Minato.

-Usan demasiado el agua, así que he decidido racionársela, serán 1000 yenes la cubeta de agua fría y 3000 yenes la tetera de agua caliente-Dijo una chica rubia... Y de gran trama... saliendo detrás del árbol aun lado del estanque.

-¡TSUNADE!-Exclamaron los dos.

-¡NARUTO! ¡NO TENGO DINERO! ¡DALE ALGO A TSUNADE!-Dijo tratando de hacer reaccionar a su hijo.

-¡NO PAGARE NADA SI NO ME DICES QUE ESTÁ PASANDO! ¡DE VERAS…!-Fue lo único que dijo Naruto.

Pero su respuesta se vio interrumpida al oír la voz de Shizune hablar después de abrir la puerta.

-¡OH SEÑORA UZUMAKI! ¡QUE GUSTO!

Ahora entendía el temor de su padre... Su madre, Kushina Uzumaki había ido al Dojo... Cuando era un niño, su padre Minato, le hizo prometer a su madre que si después de su entrenamiento, Naruto no era un ninja entre los ninjas, ella les aplicaría un Senpoku, las cosas iban bien pero todo se echó a perder en su último entrenamiento en los oasis encantados de Jusenkyo, en medio del desierto de Tsunakure, en el, él y su padre obtuvieron una maldición que comprometía el ser un ninja entre los ninjas, por lo que ninguno de los dos se debía dejar ver ante ella, era muy tarde para irse por lo que solo tenían una esperanza.

-Bien, pero ya estas abusando Tsunade, vaya que si-Resoplo antes de darle 2000 yenes por dos cubetas de agua, se echaron el agua encima justo cuando Kushima entraba, encontrando a las otras dos hermanas Haruno, a una chica rubia y un sapo del tamaño de un humano.

-Hola chicas.

-Hola señora Uzumaki.

-Hola señor Gamabunta, ¿Cómo está?-Dijo hablando con el sapo el cual solo sonrió, ella no sabía por qué, pero le agradaba mucho el sapo, al punto que era un segundo interés a la hora de visitar el Dojo-Naruko, ¿Por qué tú y el señor Gamabunta se tiraron agua encima?-No alcanzo a ver a su hijo y esposo, pero si vio como la chica y el sapo se tiraban encima una cubeta de agua fría.

-Ehh...-Naruko no sabía que decir... Si ese era su alias a la hora de ser convertido en mujer, Naruko Haruno, la "prima" de Sakura... Le sorprendía que nadie sospechara.

Entonces el sapo toco levemente a Kushina en el hombro y saco un cartel que decía _"Nos nominaron al Ice Bucket Challenge"_ mientras sonreía un poco nervioso.

-Jajajajaja, con qué era eso-Dijo animada, ese sapo siempre le sacaba una sonrisa-Los jóvenes y sus cosas raras...

-Tía Uzumaki, ¿Que has venido a hacer aquí?-Pregunto Sakura.

-Bien, he venido a ver a Minato y a Naruto, pero supongo que no están...-Dijo deprimiéndose un poco.

-Si-Respondió Sakura-Salieron a entrenar y no sabemos cuándo volverán.

-Ya veo... Bueno, al menos me alegra saber que Naruto va en buen camino para ser un ninja entre ninjas...-Dijo sonriendo levemente, pero su mirada de inmediato paso a una melancólica-Pero me gustaría verlos a los 2 al menos una vez, llevo años sin verlos y me gustaría saber cómo están esos 2...

-Señora Uzumaki-Intervino Naruko-No se deprima, estoy seguro... Digo... Segura de que Naruto y Minato están bien y pensando en usted, tal vez aún no se sienten listos para verla, pero créame cuando le digo que Naruto está esforzándose día con día para ser un ninja entre ninjas-dattebayo.

-Si... Gracias Naruko-Dijo recuperando su leve sonrisa.

-Si quiere, por 50000 yenes podría decirle donde están-Ofreció Tsunade, alarmando a la chica y al sapo.

-No, pero gracias Tsunade-Dijo haciendo que los 2 suspiraran aliviados-Si Minato y Naruto piensan que aún no es el momento adecuado, respetare su opinión-Concluyo-Bien, me gustaría quedarme, pero tengo que hacer unas compras, nos vemos.

-Adiós-Se despidieron todas.

Y Kushina se fue a hacer sus compras... Naruko solo volteo a ver al sapo gigante que tenía por padre.

-Ve con ella, de veras-Dijo tajante.

El sapo solo lo vio asustado con un cartel que decía _"¿Estás loco?"_

-Si esta así de deprimida es por tu estupidez... No digo que vayas como tu forma humana... Pero al menos deberías hacerle un poco de compañía, vaya que sí.

El sapo se quedó pensando un momento y entonces saco un cartel, _"Préstame otros 3000 yenes"_

-No tienes remedio-dattebayo... Deberías buscar un trabajo, de veras... O mínimo recuperar el que tenías con el Doctor Kabuto, vaya que si-Dijo sacando su dinero, pero solo tenía 4000 yenes-Papa, solo tengo 4000 yenes, no tengo para los dos, lo siento... ¡Tsunade!, dame una tetera.

-Siempre es un placer hacer negocios contigo Naruto-Dijo dándole la tetera, pero cuando estaba a punto de tirarse el agua... Una bicicleta lo arroyo.

-¡Naruto! ¡¿Listo para cita con Temari?!-Dijo la chica mientras le tiraba agua caliente a Naruto, cosa que Minato aprovecho para tomar la tetera que su hijo tenía en las manos mientras sostenía un cartel que decía _"Supongo que ya no la necesitas"_ para pasar a irse del lugar.

-¡¿CITA?!-Exclamo una molesta Sakura.

-Naruto le prometió a Temari cita a cambio de ayuda en un asunto _"privado"_.

-¡¿"PRIVADO"?!-Ahora si Sakura estaba fuera de sus cabales.

-¡UZUMAKI! ¡TE LO ADVIERTO! ¡DEJA A TEMARI EN PAZ!-Grito un chico encarando... Al árbol.

-¡SHIKAMARU NO BAKA!... Estoy aquí-dattebayo.

-Oh perdón-Dijo volteando-¡TE LO ADVIERTO! ¡DEJA A TEMARI EN PAZ!-Dijo encarando... A la pared del muro del jardín.

-Atrás de ti, de veras.

-Que fastidio-Dijo Shikamaru mientras buscaba sus lentes, los cuales se cayeron por que volteo bruscamente.

En eso Temari empezó a golpear a Shikamaru por interrumpir su momento con Naruto por sus tonterías.

-Naruto-kun... Hola-Saludo tímidamente una chica pelinegra, con ojos blancos como perla y con una espátula gigante en la espalda, la cual había llegado al lugar.

-Hi-chan, hola, ¿Que te trae por aquí?, de veras-Naruto, saludo a su amiga de la infancia.

-Bu... Bueno, quería ver si tienes tiempo para que te muestre "eso" de lo que hablamos...

-¡¿QUÉ?!-Exclamaron las otras dos prometidas de Naruto.

-¡A ustedes no les hable metiches!-Dijo altanera Hinata... Si, cuando se trataba de pelear por Naruto, ella cambiaba radicalmente su personalidad.

-OHOHOHOHO, Si Naruto se va a ir con alguien esa seré yo-Dijo una castaña que estaba en el techo y de un salto se puso ante las demás.

-¡TENTEN!

-La misma que viste y calza-En ese momento se notaba de lejos que las 4 iban a empezar a pelear... Otra vez…

-Chicas, cálmense-Suplico Naruto poniéndose entre las 4-Recuerden que destruyeron medio Konoha la última vez, vaya que sí.

Pero no sirvió de nada, las 4 solo lo empujaron para quitarlo de en medio, arrojándolo a una cubeta de agua fría.

-Son 1000 yenes-Dijo Tsunade mientras tomaba el dinero sin el consentimiento de Naruto, el cual ahora era mujer y tenía el balde en la cabeza.

-Chicas detengan esta locura-dattebayo-Dijo Naruko mientras se incorporaba y corría hacia las chicas... Pero alguien se lanzó contra ella para abrazarla.

-¡Cabellos de miel!-Digo el chico abrazado a la chica.

-¡APÁRTATE LEE! ¡DE VERAS!-Grito Naruko mientras que de una patada lo mando a los cielos... Pero alguien se aferró a sus posaderas...

-Que bien se siente-Dijo Jiraiya antes de salir volando por los aires como Rock Lee.

-¡QUE ALGUIEN DETENGA ESTA LOCURA! ¡VAYA QUE SÍ!-Pidió Naruko al cielo, lo siguiente que se puede ver es una toma panorámica de la ciudad y de repente en la zona donde se supone esta el Dojo Haruno se ve una explosión.

 **Más tarde cerca del atardecer**

Kushina estaba sentada en el columpio del parque viendo nostálgica el lugar, entonces Minato en su forma de sapo se acercó a ella... Al final no se atrevió a ir con su mujer en su forma humana.

-Oh, señor Gamabunta, no lo había visto, ¿Quieres acompañarme?-Dijo la señora Uzumaki al sapo, este solo sentó en el columpio a su lado-Sabes, en este parque fue donde Minato se me declaro... Y también solía traer a Naruto aquí antes de que se fuera a entrenar con Minato.

El sapo solo la escuchaba mientras veían la puesta de sol.

-Minato, es un idiota-Dijo haciendo que el sapo se cayera de su columpio-Pero eso es lo que más me gusta de él...-El sapo se le quedo viendo-Sé que el volverá a Naruto un ninja entre ninjas, ya que me tiene demasiado miedo cuando me enojo con él... Pero me gustaría que al menos me hicieran una que otra llamada o enviaran una carta, no estoy preocupada, ellos dos ya deben ser lo bastante fuertes, pero han pasado años desde la última vez que los vi... Y los extraño mucho.

El sapo solo se limitó a abrazar a la mujer mientras ambos veían el ocaso, esta no se opuso, mientras el sapo solo se repetía mentalmente.

- _"Soy un idiota"_

 **Más tarde esa noche**

Las hermanas Haruno, Naruto y Minato estaban cenando... El consejo de vecinos mando a llamar a la señora Haruno, por lo que tuvo que retirarse.

-Y eso fue lo que paso...-Dijo Minato.

-Que romántico-Suspiro Shizune.

-Padre, eso está bien-dattebayo-Empezó su hijo-pero... ¡¿POR QUÉ FUISTE COMO SAPO?! ¡DE VERAS!

-Bueno Naruto, es que considere que era lo mejor.

-Pero... ¡ACASO OLVIDAS QUE LA TETERA LA PAGUE YO! ¡VAYA QUE SÍ!-Dijo lanzándose contra su padre.

-Cálmate hijo.

-¡NO! ¡POR TI ME ACABO DE QUEDAR SIN DINERO-DATTEBAYO!-Grito antes de empezar a pelear con su padre.

Y así termino otro día normal en Konoha.

 **Y bien, ¿Qué les pareció?, espero sus comentarios :D**

 **Respondiendo Comentarios**

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Si, lo sé, me tarde ¬_¬, solo culpen a mi universidad, pero bueno, pasemos a los reviews, hoy nos acompaña la animatrónica con el diseño de Pole-Bear que más me gusta Toy Bonnie o como algunos le llaman Bon o Bombón, saluda.

 **-Bon:** Hola chicos ¿Cómo están?, espero que bien y descuiden con el Toy BonnieZord los protegeré... ¡A menos que digan que soy un hombre! :/

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Bueno tranquila Bon... ¡Y no amenaces a mis queridos lectores!

 **-Bon:** Perdona Ultimate, pero me choca que me digan plana o que soy hombre, ¡SOY UNA CHICA!

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Bien, pasemos a los... Bueno, al comentario.

 **-Bon:** Bien, **Mister Conde De Urano** nos dice "¡Buen capítulo! Una pregunta. ¿Cómo se llama la franquicia que has fusionado con Power rangers? Y me ha encantado el Sketch. Ya me imagino a Gol·D·Bobobo en su ejecución:

-¿Queréis mi tesoro? ¡TOMAD ESTA AVARICIOSOS!-Bobobo ataca al público con un bazooka.

 **-Portgas·D·Beauty:** ¡JO, CÓMO TE PASAS!

Espero con ansias el próximo capítulo de este fic y el de Sailor y Medio y cualquier otro proyecto que tengas en mente. ¡Saludos Dimentor!"

- **Mister Conde De Urano** : Gracias amigo y bueno, ya te lo respondí por MP y también ya modifiqué el Summary, pero lo volveré a decir para que no parezca que se olvidó, los mezcle con Five Nigths At Freddy's, la única cosa de terror que me ha gustado.

 **-Bon:** Sorprendentemente, ya que es un cobarde para esas cosas.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Si... T_T

 **-Dimentor:** Claro, como es una chica no te metes con ella.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** ¡Cállate!...-Dice dándole con un mazo de madera-Y bueno, me alegra que te gustara el sketch, y gran escena la de Bobobo XD espero que disfrutes este capítulo y mis demás proyectos, saludos.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Bien ya termino, y las respuestas al especial de Halloween las daré en Preparativos para la guerra, así que no se desesperen, adiós.

 **-Bon:** Adiós.

 **-Dimentor:** Bye y saludos :D


	6. CA13: Full Metal Saiyans

**Publicado Originalmente el: 1 de Diciembre del 2015**

 **Notas de Reedición:**

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Hola soy Ultimate Dimentor, aquí con la reedición de uno de los mundos más locos que he concebido… ¡¿QUÉ RAYOS ME FUME ESE DÍA?!

 **Notas del Autor:**

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Hola chicos, soy Ultimate Dimentor, aquí con un nuevo capítulo de mi fic, **"Mundos Combinados"** donde veremos un mundo donde Goku y Raditz son buenos hermanos, espero led guste.

Lo mismo de siempre, si hay errores en este fic, es porque lo escribí originalmente en el celular, así que perdón por ello de antemano.

Capitulo basado en los personajes de **Hiromu Arakawa** y **Akira Toriyama**. Todos los personajes son propiedad y Copyright © de sus respectivos autores.

Solo la historia es de mi creación y propiedad.

Descripción

-Dialogo _Exclamación_ -Acción-" _Pensamiento_ "

 _Lectura_

 _"_ _Efecto de sonido"_

\- -Continuación de dialogo

/#/ Explicación al final del capitulo

 ** _-Cantante:_** _Canto_

 **-Escritor: Mensaje**

 **Descripción en pantalla**

 **-Personaje: Dialogo** ** _Exclamación_** **-Acción-"** ** _Pensamiento_** **" (En pantalla)**

 **Carteles en pantalla**

 **Sin más que aclarar les dejo con el fic.**

 **Full Metal Saiyans**

Esta historia comienza en un pacífico pueblo en el país Vegeta, en una casa donde vivían 2 hermanos con su madre, estos hermanos eran Saiyajins, los Saiyajins eran personas que poseían un interesante control sobre la materia, estaban regresando de la escuela con una amiga.

-¿Y cómo sigue su mama?-Pregunto la chica rubia.

-Bien Lunch-Respondió el hermano de cabellera larga-Ella ha estado algo cansada, pero nada que no pueda manejar, verdad Kakarotto.

-Si-Respondió el hermano de cabello alborotado-Mi mama es fuerte.

Entonces llegaron a su casa, donde se sorprendieron al ver a toda la gente del pueblo reunida, rápidamente los hermanos corrieron y entraron a su casa donde vieron a su madre en cama junto al doctor Brief, el medico del pueblo.

-Lo siento Gine, no creo que te quede mucho tiempo-Dijo muy apenado el doctor.

-¿Como que no le queda mucho tiempo?-Preguntaron los hermanos.

-Raditz... Goku...-Dijo la madre asomándose débilmente-Lamento que me tengan que ver a si... _cof… cof..._

-¡MAMI!-Se lanzaron los dos a abrazar a su madre-Dinos que te pondrás mejor.

-Chicos, tengo que hablar con ustedes seriamente-Dijo el señor Brief.

La situación era grave. Gine estaba gravemente enferma, solo le quedaban pocas semanas de vida, su último deseo fue ver a su amado Bardock una vez más, por lo que los chicos se dedicaron a enviar cartas para su padre a todos los lugares donde podría estar.

-Oye hermano, ¿Crees que venga papa y cure a mama?-Pregunto un día Kakarotto a su hermano Raditz mientras recogían leña.

-Espero que sí... Si es que el infeliz vuelve-Respondió cortante.

-¿Por qué hablas así de papa?

-Kakarotto... Goku /1/-Dijo abrazando a su hermano-Él nos dejó y casi nunca dice donde esta y nunca dice que está haciendo, si notas sus cartas todas dicen lo mismo, "Que está bien", "No se preocupen", "Los quiero"... Esas son palabras de alguien que abandona a su familia y solo quiere hacerlos sentir que no lo ha hecho.

-Hermano... Yo no creo eso... Si papa se fue, de seguro fue por algo importante...

Y el tiempo paso y ese día llego... Gine falleció, todo el pueblo asistió al funeral... Excepto Bardock, que nunca llego... Aun así, los hermanos fueron los únicos que se quedaron contemplando la tumba hasta el atardecer.

-Ahora estamos solos...-Dijo Kakarotto llorando-Hermano... ¿Crees que papá volverá por nosotros?

-¡No hables de ese infeliz que no pudo ni venir al funeral de su esposa!-Dijo Raditz rojo de la ira, pero aun así llorando-No te preocupes... Haremos que vuelva... Tengo un plan.

Los días pasaron y nadie en el pueblo sospechaba lo que los hermanos tenían planeado, se esforzaron y entrenaron vigorosamente hasta que un día.

-Bien ya todo está listo.

-Pero hermano, ¿Estás seguro?... Esto va contra las reglas de los Saiyajins.

-Solo lo prohibieron porque eran muy incompetentes como para lograrlo, pero mis cálculos son precisos, traeremos de vuelta a mamá, solo tenemos que dibujar la esfera de transmutación y tendremos a mama de nuevo.

Entonces lo hicieron, marcando su destino...

-¡LO ESTAMOS LOGRANDO! ¡LO ESTAMOS LOGRANDO!-Dijo Raditz mientras veía como el cuerpo obtenía forma.

Entonces unas manos aparecieron en medio de la esfera y tomaron a Kakarotto.

-¡HERMANO! ¡AYUDAME!-Goku gritaba mientras intentaba tomar la mano de Raditz.

-¡GOKU!-Grito antes de perder el equilibrio-¡No! ¡NO! ¡SE LO HAN LLEVADO!-Entonces con horror vio como no tenía pierna, entonces en un acto desesperado se acercó a una armadura que había en la habitación y dibujo en ella un símbolo con su propia sangre-POR... POR FAVOR... ¡TOMEN LO QUE QUIERAN! ¡PERO DEVUÉLVANME A MI HERMANO!

Goku despertó, se sentía extraño, entonces vio a Raditz tirado en el suelo sin un brazo y sin una pierna.

-¡Hermano!-Se acercó y entonces vio que estaba en una armadura-¡Estas bien!

-No... Y tú tampoco...

-¿Qué paso? ¡Tus formulas eran perfectas!

-No fue culpa de las formulas... Simplemente no hay nada que pueda corresponder en la equivalencia de intercambio a un alma humana.

Entonces los 2 vieron a donde estaba la esfera de transmutación y con horror vieron que lo que resulto no se parecía en nada a su madre… Ni si quiera a un humano…

Entonces fueron a la casa de Lunch, donde recibieron ayuda de Uranai Baba, la abuela de Lunch.

-Fueron unos idiotas-Dijo seria la anciana mientras cerraba las heridas de Raditz.

Entonces un señor de cabello negro y una chica de cabello azul entraron en la casa.

-Buenas noches, ¿Podemos pasar?

-Yo lo conozco, usted es un Saiyajin imperial-Dijo Baba-¿Qué quiere?

-Yo venía originalmente por esto-Dijo mostrando una de las cartas que los niños enviaron a su padre.

-Si busca a Bardock, él no está en este pueblo.

-Lo suponía, pero quiero hablar con ellos-Dijo señalando a Raditz y Goku.

-¿Nosotros?

-Si... Ya que, si dos niños son capaces de realizar una transmutación humana, Bardock se vuelve el último de mis problemas.

Entonces el Saiyajin imperial que se llamaba Vegeta les hablo a los hermanos y a raíz de esa platica Raditz llego a una conclusión.

-Hermano, voy a volverme Saiyajin imperial-Le dijo Raditz a su hermano.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Si, como Saiyajin imperial tendré acceso a la información más oculta de la transmutación, y entonces recuperáremos nuestros cuerpos.

-Entonces te acompañare.

-Gracias hermano.

Raditz con el dinero que tenían le pidió a Uranai Baba y Lunch que le prepararan prótesis para sustituir su brazo y pierna, ambos entrenaron muy duro y finalmente llego el día en que partieron a la capital del país. Ese día quemaron su casa ya que no tenían nada por lo que volver y empezaron una gran aventura.

Mientras a lo lejos un hombre los veía.

-Suerte, mis pequeños-Se trataba de Bardock, él se había mantenido en las sombras desde el principio-Ellos dos serán grandes juntos, ¿Verdad Gine?-Entonces recordó el ultimo día que vio a su amada Gine.

 **Flashback**

Gine estaba en la cama, ya le faltaba poco para irse, entonces alguien entro por la ventana.

-Hola Gine-Dijo Bardock sentándose a su lado.

-Sabía que vendrías y no me olvidarías.

-Sabes que jamás haría eso.

-¿Quieres que le hable a los niños?

-No, Frezzer está moviéndose y si saben que estuve cerca, posiblemente mandé a los homúnculos especiales Ginyu contra ustedes.

-Entiendo… _cof… cof…_ Es una lástima, pero sé que lo que haces es importante.

-Sí, ellos algún día se encontrarán con él, pero para entonces estarán preparados.

-¿Vendrás a mi funeral?

-Si... Pero estaré en las sombras para proteger a nuestros pequeños...

-Siempre has sido bueno para ocultarte.

-Descuida, para cuando Frezzer caiga yo me ocupare de ellos.

-Si...-Entonces los dos se dieron un beso y Gine cerro sus ojos, para dormir, aun no iba a morir, todavía tenía que despedirse de sus adorados hijos.

-Descansa querida-Dijo Bardock antes de salir por la ventana.

 **Fin del Flashback**

-Sera mejor irme-Dijo antes de irse entre las sombras a seguir su búsqueda de detener los planes de Frezzer.

 **Y bien, ¿Qué les pareció?, espero sus comentarios :D**

1.-En este mundo el nombre es Kakarotto y Goku una forma de llamarlo de cariño.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Bien, aquí el quinto capítulo de **"Mundos Combinados"** , espero les haya gustado, y si ya vuelvo a publicarlo cada primero de mes.

 **-Todos:** ¡YAAY!

 **Respondiendo Comentarios**

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Si, si, no me lo agradezcan y disfruten el momento, ahora a responder comentarios, Naruto que vivió la vida de Ranma, me harías los honores.

 **-Naruto:** Esto, no hay comentarios… de veras.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** ¡¿Qué?! ¡NNNOOOO!-Se va a un rincón a pasar la depresión.

 **-Naruto:** Que exagerado… Vaya que sí.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** ¡EXAGERADO MIS CALZONES!-Entonces le tira una cubeta de agua fría convirtiéndolo en su forma femenina.

 **-Jack:** Hola linda señorita, ¿Te gustaría bromear un poco conmigo?

 **-Naruko:** ¡ALÉJATE PERVERTIDO! ¡DATTEBAYO!

 **-Harlum:** ¡Pastelito!-Se pone a electrocutar a Jack.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Vaya… pero bueno, saludos :D


	7. CA16: Ataru-kun y las 7 aliens

**Publicado Originalmente el: 15 de Enero del 2016**

 **Notas de Reedición:**

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Hola chicos, soy Ultimate Dimentor, aquí con la reedición de uno de mis mundos más curiosos y uno de mis favoritos personales jeje, disfrútenlo nwn

 **Notas del Autor:**

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Hola chicos, soy Ultimate Dimentor, aquí con un nuevo capítulo de mi fic, "Mundos Combinados" en el cual combino mis 2 animes favoritos, donde veremos un mundo en el que Ataru y Lum tienen un interesante encuentro... Y no será la última vez que veamos a Ataru y Lum en otras situaciones, jeje.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Por cierto, he decidido pasar este fic a ser actualizado cada 15 de mes, ya que de ahora en adelante abriré el mes con algo nuevo que espero les guste.

 **-Arturo:** ¡ESO NO ES VERDAD! Solo quieres justificar el que no hayas actualizado hasta ahora :v

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** ¡CÁLLATE!-Lo golpeo con un bate béisbol, mandándolo a volar por los aires.

 **-Body Master:** ¡HOME RUN!

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Lo mismo de siempre, si hay errores en este fic, es porque lo escribí originalmente en el celular, así que perdón por ello de antemano.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Por cierto, escribí un especial de año nuevo (Tarde lo sé -_-) para todos mis seguidores y todos los que sigo, pasen a verlo si gustan :3

Capitulo basado en los personajes de **Rumiko Takahashi** y **Miki Yoshikawa**. Todos los personajes son propiedad y Copyright © de sus respectivos autores.

Solo la historia es de mi creación y propiedad.

Descripción

-Dialogo _Exclamación_ -Acción-" _Pensamiento_ "

- _Dialogo del Arturo Interno_

 _Lectura_

 _"_ _Efecto de sonido"_

\- -Continuación de dialogo

/#/ Explicación al final del capitulo

 ** _-Cantante:_** _Canto_

 **-Escritor: Mensaje**

 **Descripción en pantalla**

 **-Personaje: Dialogo** ** _Exclamación_** **-Acción-"** ** _Pensamiento_** **" (En pantalla)**

 **Carteles en pantalla**

 **Sin más que aclarar les dejo con el fic.**

Y otro día normal transcurría en el instituto Tomobiki, un instituto de alto prestigio, en estos momentos en la sala de profesores, el Profesor Aguas Termales reprendía al estudiante más problemático de la escuela.

-¿Y no te da vergüenza Moroboshi? Todos los días llegas tarde a clases y eres el primero en irte, te duermes en clase, peleas con estudiantes de otras escuelas, ¿Acaso no te interesa tu futuro?-Ante esto Ataru Moroboshi solo suspiro resignado a tener que seguir escuchando-¡FUERA!-Grito el profesor harto de la actitud del chico.

- _"Ha pasado un año desde que entre en esta escuela y todo ha sido un fastidio"_ -Se decía a si mismo mientras que los demás evitaban acercársele, entonces noto que una chica iba delante de ella- _"Yo la conozco... Es Lum, la mejor chica de mi clase…"_ -Entonces esta subió la misma escalera que Ataru se disponía a subir- _"Si cree que por ser mejor estudiante que yo, puede andar por delante de mi está muy equivocada"_ -Entonces se adelantó a la chica y sonrió confiado, esta solo le dedico una mirada fría, ante lo que Ataru perdió el equilibrio y termino cayendo sobre la chica.

- _"¿Que paso? ¿Dónde estoy?"_ -Pensó Ataru despertando-" _Estoy en la enfermería... O cierto, me caí de las escaleras... ¡¿Eh?!"_ -Pensaba sorprendido al ver su parte delantera donde había algo que no había antes- _"Estos son... ¿Senos?..."-_ Dijo tocándose su delantera donde ahora había 2 prominentes elevaciones, entonces dirigió su mano a su entrepierna- _"¡No esta!"_ -Entonces corrió al espejo más cercano y se asombró de lo que vio- _"Soy... ¡SOY ESA CHICA LUM...!"_ -Dijo al ver el reflejo de Lum en el espejo devolviéndole la misma mirada de asombro.

 **Ataru-kun y las 7 aliens**

Ataru estaba corriendo a toda velocidad por los pasillos de la escuela.

- _"Mierda, no puedo creer que esa chica hubiera regresado a clases en esta situación"_

 **Flashback**

-¿Donde esta Lu...? Digo, ¿Dónde está Ataru?-Pregunto a la enfermera Sakura.

-Oh, el chico con el que caíste, apenas se despertó regreso a su salón-Respondió la enfermera.

 **Fin del Flashback**

Ataru llego al salón para ver asombrado como todos veían lo que estaba haciendo Lum en su cuerpo.

-Ataru esta... ¿Estudiando?

-¿Enserio está concentrado?

-Y se sienta como si tuviera falda.

-Profesor-Dijo "Ataru" ignorando los comentarios de todos-¿La respuesta correcta al ejercicio 3-A es la opción B o me equivoco?

-En realidad... Esta... Correcto...-Dijo el profesor Hanawa sorprendido ante el comportamiento del castaño.

-¡¿QUÉ CREES QUE HACES IDIOTA?!-Grito Ataru a su cuerpo-¡VEN AQUÍ!-Dijo tomando a la chica en su cuerpo para arrastrarla fuera del salón.

-Pero tenemos clases-Dijo ante la mirada atónita de todos.

Los dos fueron a la azotea del edificio.

-¡¿QUÉ CREES QUE ESTABAS HACIENDO?!

-Prosiguiendo con las clases-Dijo Lum totalmente despreocupada leyendo un libro.

-¡¿Y NO VEZ LA SITUACIÓN EN LA QUE ESTAMOS?! ¡No sabemos cómo es que terminamos así o cuánto tiempo estaremos así ni como volver a la normalidad!

-¿Acaso eres tonto?

-¡¿QUE?!

-Cambiamos de cuerpo al caer de las escaleras, por lo que es obvio que si lo repetimos volveremos a la normalidad.

-¡Pues vamos!

-¡No! No podemos pasarnos el día desmayándonos y faltando así a clase, cambiaremos al terminar el día.

-¿Acaso quieres quedarte así el resto de tu vida?

-Claro que no, me aterra lo que me está colgando de la entrepierna-Dijo como si nada.

- _"¡ELLA LO VIO!"_

Un rato después Ataru fue al baño de mujeres.

-Bien, ella lo vio, yo también tengo derecho...-Decía sonrojado, entonces se encerró en un cubículo y empezó a desvestirse-¡WOW!-Dijo al ver la ropa interior de la chica, entonces empezó a retirar el sostén-¡WWWWOOOOWWWW!-Una chica que se estaba lavando las manos vio un montón de sangre salir del cubículo.

-No sé por qué me siento culpable si ella también me vio-Dijo caminando por los pasillos con tubos de papel en la nariz.

-Señorita Invader-La llamo el profesor Aguas Termales-¿Podría llevar estos libros a la presidencia estudiantil?-Dijo dándole un montón de libros a la "chica".

-¿Porque estoy haciendo esto?-Se preguntó mientras llevaba los libros, entonces llego a la presidencia estudiantil.

-Hola Lum, veo que traes los libros, muy bien-Decía un chico con un peinado permanente-Ponlos aquí en la mesa-Dijo señalando a su lado donde Ataru puso los libros y noto como el chico lo comía... Bueno, comía a Lum con la mirada.

-Disculpa, podrías dejar de hacer eso o tendré que golpearte-Dijo dulcemente mientras sonreía y le mostraba el puño antes de irse.

-¡¿POR QUÉ ME DIJO ESO?! ¡PARECÍA QUE FUERA A LLAMAR A LA POLICÍA...! ¡COMO SI PENSARA QUE LA ESTABA ACOSANDO O ALGO POR EL ESTILO!

-¿Y acaso no era lo que estabas haciendo?-Pregunto un chico algo enano a su lado.

Y después llego el receso donde Ataru se juntó con Ran, Benten y Oyuki, las amigas de Lum.

-Ven Lum, vamos a comer-Dijo Ran arrastrando a "Lum" con ellas-Te prepare el almuerzo.

- _"Ahora voy a poder comer lo que comen los inteligentes"_ -Pensó Ataru abriendo el Bento, pero sorprendiéndose de lo que vio- _"Gri… Grillos... ¿Esto es lo que comen los inteligentes?_ -Y se llevó uno a la boca- _"Hmmm... Esta bueno..."_ -Dijo empezando a comer mientras las chicas reían por lo bajo.

-Ahora vamos a repasar para el examen-Dijo la peli rosa.

- _"Al fin poder ver los apuntes de una chica inteligente... Tal vez así pueda mejorar mis notas... ¡¿Que?!"_ -Se sorprendió al ver anotaciones como _"Perra", "Muérete", "Zorra"_ y demás, entonces fue al casillero de Lum y al abrirlo vio los mismos mensajes mientras oía a lo lejos las risas de las chicas- _"Ya veo... Esta chica… Es víctima de Bullying"_

Entonces se reunió con Lum en la azotea.

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Desde el principio todo fue una broma!

-Lamento que tuvieras que soportar eso... Vamos a las escaleras y terminemos con esto.

-No, dijiste que querías terminar las clases y terminaras las clases... Antes de esto pensaba que los cerebritos tenían la gran vida, pero viendo esto voy a ayudarte con Ran y...

-¡NI SE TE OCURRA HACER NADA!-Grito acorralándolo contra la barandilla de la azotea-¡SOLO EMPEORARAS TODO!

Un rato después Ran llamo a "Lum" para hablar a solas.

-Bien, ¿Que le dijiste a Ataru?

-¿Realmente importa?, lo que haya hablado con él no te afecta en nada-Dijo dispuesto a irse pero recibió una libreta en la cabeza siendo derivado.

-¡¿Crees que puedes engañarme?! ¡Sé que le pediste ayuda! ¡Pero ni creas que te escaparas así de mí! ¡ESE IDIOTA JAMÁS SE ATREVERÍA A GOLPEARME YA QUE ÉL ES UN HOMBRE Y YO UNA MUJER!

-Tienes razón-Dijo incorporándose-Él es un hombre, por lo que no podría hacerte nada, pero ahora, soy una mujer-Dijo lanzándose contra Ran- _"¡No hagas nada! ¡Solo empeoraras todo! ¡Que sabe ella! ¡A las personas como esta tipa solo se les puede callar dándoles una buena lección! No la puedo lastimar, pero si la asusto lo suficiente..."_

-¡¿Qué crees que haces?!

Lum en el cuerpo de Ataru apareció y se puso entre Ataru y Ran, recibiendo un puñetazo que lo mando contra la pared.

-¡Me golpeaste! ¡Te atreviste a golpearme!-Dijo Lum tomándose la mejilla.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Es tu culpa! ¡TÚ TE METISTE EN MEDIO!

-¡¿Pero por qué lo hiciste?!

-¡Lo hice porque tu no quisiste!

-¡AAAAHHHH!-Grito Ran huyendo del lugar.

Un rato después Ataru y Lum fueron a las escaleras.

-Bien, vamos a hacerlo ya.

-Sí, pero, ¿Estas segura que todo estará bien con esa tipa...?

-Descuida, creo que todo estará bien de ahora en adelante-Dijo sonriendo-Vamos.

Y se dejaron caer por la escalera y cuando se levantaron.

-Seguimos igual-Dijeron al verse aun en el cuerpo del otro.

-Vamos a hacerlo de nuevo.

Después de tirarse varias veces de las escaleras, los dos se resignaron.

-Bien, la escalera no funciono.

-¿Entonces qué haremos?

-Pues veras... Cuando caímos la primera vez... Nos besamos...

-¡¿QUÉ?!-Se exalto Ataru al ver como Lum en su cuerpo lo acorralaba contra la pared para besarlo-¡ESPERA, LUM, TÚ EN ESTOS MOMENTOS ERES UN CHICO Y YO NO PUEDO BESARTE ASÍ...!-Y entonces la chica en el cuerpo del chico beso al chico en el cuerpo de la chica.

-Vez, te dije que funcionaria-Dijo Lum sonriéndole ya en su propio cuerpo y yéndose-Nos vemos Ataru.

-Hmmm...-Se quedó quieto tomándose los labios.

Y las cosas en el instituto Tomobiki no volvieron a ser igual, ahora todos evitaban a Lum debido al golpe que le dio a Ataru y Ataru era el único que se atrevía a estar cerca de ella por lo que creían que se había vuelto una especie de esclavo, además de que por alguna razón Ran no dejaba de ver desde lo lejos a Ataru.

-Oye Lum-Dijo Ataru una vez que los dos estaban solos en el salón.

-Si.

-Cuando me besaste me preguntaba... ¿Acaso eres de esas chicas recatadas que cuando la situación lo amerita se vuelven salvajes?-Dijo en un tono un poco pícaro.

-No sé de qué hablas.

-¡¿QUÉ?!

 **Y bien, ¿Qué les pareció?, espero sus comentarios :D**

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Bien, aquí el sexto capítulo de Mundos Combinados, espero les haya gustado.

 **Respondiendo Comentarios**

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Ahora a responder comentarios, Raditz, me harías los honores.

 **-Raditz:** Bien, **Mister Conde De Urano** nos dice "¡Ostras! ¡Se me olvido dejarte un comentario el capítulo anterior! ¡Lo siento! Pero que sepas que me encantó. Como me ha encantao este. Me pregunto con que nuevo mundo no sorprenderás en el próximo capítulo. ¡Saludos!"

 **-Mister Conde De Urano:** Descuida, lo importante es que te guste, y bueno, aquí lo tienes, ya veremos que tengo para la próxima ocasión, saludos :D

 **-Raditz:** Y siguen los comentarios de **carlos13:**

 **-carlos13:** Je, tus comentarios me llegaron en el último momento, pero descuida, responderé todos, uno por uno.

 **-Raditz:** Bien, en el capítulo "Arkham Yatsura" comento: "se me olvido revisar este fic . esto se ve algo agradable versiones de villanos no tan letales. un diferente tipo de locura para arkham no esta nada mal pero quien sera batman"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Me alegra que te haya gustado, y descuida no hay problema, cuando lees un fic, lo importantes es que lo leas y no cuando y si, un nuevo tipo de locura jeje, y sobre Batman, en la parte final esta Bruno Díaz (Nombre que se le ha dado en algunos doblajes a Bruce Wayne) como Tobimaro Mizunokoji, y pues el seria el Batman de este mundo y lo puse por la misma razón que Luthor sea Mendo, la cual es que los cuatro son ricos, así que por eso la mezcla.

 **-Raditz:** Bien, en el capítulo "Mighty Toy Animatronic Rangers" puso "y surge un nuevo grupo de heroicos rangers...creo buen sketch siento lastima por donpacht"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Pues sí, surgieron nuevos Rangers, y sobre el sketch... ¿Lo dices por el MegPatch o por ponerlo como Ace en una parodia de Marine Ford? :v

 **-Raditz:** Bien, en el capítulo "Naruto ½" comento: "esta esta interesante, minato como genma si te pones a ppensar no es tan loca la idea, sello un zorro gigante en su hijo si el hubiera sovrevivido nada nos asegura que hubiera sido el padre perfecto pudo haber sido igual que genma."

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Bien, eso es verdad, pero si lo analizamos aún más a fondo, pocos son los buenos padres en el anime, aunque si, las posibilidades son infinitas, por lo que sí pudo ser igual a Genma.

 **-Raditz:** Bien, en el capítulo "Full Metal Saiyans" nos dice "que puedo deir de este pusiste a radizt en el cuerpo de ed eso si es raro considerando lo villano que era radizt , que tal si combinas maingerz con evangelion."

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Pues en su cuerpo, lo que se dice su cuerpo, pues no, más bien le puse su vida y si es raro, pero no sé, digamos que me paso como con la mezcla de las Sailors y los Mugiwaras, simplemente me dio por hacerlo (Y sinceramente no veía a Goku de Hohenheim :v), además así se le hace un poco de justicia al personaje, digo, el junto con toda la familia de Goku están muy desaprovechados, Bardock, Gine, Raditz y el abuelo Gohan murieron antes o al poco tiempo de aparecer, Milk/Chichi, Goten y Gohan dejaron de entrenar y eso los dejo muy mal, en especial a Gohan, tanto en GT como Súper, Pan nunca se transformó en Súper Saiyajin y su nieto si y ni hablar de Ox-Satan que no ha tenido un papel relevante después de que el maestro Roshi destruyera la montaña de Fuego... El relleno no cuenta, aunque aun así, ha sido relleno hasta en el relleno :v y sobre la mezcla de Mazinger Z y Evangelion, pues es una buena mezcla, incluso también la tenía en mente, lo hare en definitiva, solo que me falta determinar unos cuantos personajes y lo escribiré, y sabes, curiosamente en el foro de Mister Conde de Urano le propuse una amalgama de Shinji y Koji, pero bueno saludos :D

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Ahora pasemos al nuevo review de Duelo de Cerezos:

 **-Raditz:** Bien, **carlos13** nos dice "asi que ahi estaba sanji"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Si, quien lo diría, ese Sanji es todo un loquillo XD

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Bien eso sería todo, gracias por la ayuda pequeñín.

 **-Raditz:** ¡¿A QUIÉN LLAMASTE MICROBIO CON PATAS?!

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** ¡YO NO DIJE NADA DE ESO!... Pero bueno, saludos :D


	8. CA32: La batalla contra Fénix

**Publicado Originalmente el: 22 de Julio de 2016**

 **Notas de Reedición:**

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Jeje, ahora veamos la combinación más loca que he hecho hasta la fecha.

…

Ultimate estaba corriendo de un lado a otro por la ciudad que estaba siendo reconstruida cuando se detuvo a tomar un poco de aliento.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** ¿Dónde está?

 **-Multiverso:** ¿A quién buscas?-Decía mientras comía un helado llegando al lado del escritor.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Dimentor, voy a hacer su One-Shot de origen.

 **-Multiverso:** Esta en la base lunar, entrenando para su enfrentamiento con Arturo.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** ¿En serio?... Bueno, entonces tendré que escribir un nuevo capítulo del fic de Arturo…

 **-Multiverso:** Arturo está en las montañas, entrenando también…

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿ESOS DOS VAN ENSERIO?!

 **-Multiverso:** Si.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Rayos… Bueno, no me queda más opción… ¡TENDRÉ QUE ESCRIBIR YURI LEMMON PROVOCADO POR BODY MASTER!-Dijo haciendo que su OC se cayera estilo anime.

 **-Multiverso:** No… No creo que sea posible… ¿Recuerda el helado que Dimentor nos compró después del capítulo de Arturo pasado? (El Nuevo Guardia 8)

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** ¿Si?

 **-Multiverso:** Nos lo compro para que le ayudáramos a entrenar… Yo no podía, pero Body acepto y bueno, está con él…

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Vaya… ¿Ahora de quien podría escribir?-Se preguntaba en voz alta.

 **-Multiverso:** _Cof… Cof…_

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Silencio Multiverso, que estoy pensando… ¡ESO ES!

 **-Multiverso:** ¿Ya lo tiene?

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Si, ahora que recuerdo hace mucho que… ¡NO ESCRIBO DEL MULTIVERSO DE MUNDOS COMBINADOS!-Decía triunfante mientras el OC caía de espaldas al estilo anime… De nuevo.

 **-Multiverso:** Me alegra que ya tenga una idea-Decía desde el suelo con una sonrisa forzada.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Bien Multi, nos vemos-Se va.

 **Notas del Autor:**

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Hola chicos, soy Ultimate Dimentor, aquí con un nuevo capítulo de mi fic, "Mundos Combinados", si, sé que me he retrasado por mucho, pero no tenía una idea clara… Bueno, si tengo algunas ideas, pero repetiría franquicias y no quiero seguir haciéndolo así durante capítulos tan seguidos, así que me gustaría saber si no les molestaría aquello, dejen su opinión en sus comentarios.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Con respecto a este capítulo, quince hacer algo diferente, concretamente un grupo crossover, donde a pesar de tener otra historia, los personajes tendrán personalidades más parecidas a las originales, además de contar con una amalgama en este capítulo, a ver qué tal. Y claro que esto no implica que el estilo anterior lo deje, pero bueno, disfrútenlo nwn.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Lo mismo de siempre, si hay errores en este fic, es porque lo escribí originalmente en el celular, así que perdón por ello de antemano.

Capitulo basado en los personajes de varios autores. Todos los personajes son propiedad y Copyright © de sus respectivos autores. Solo la historia es de mi creación y propiedad.

Descripción

-Dialogo _Exclamación_ -Acción-" _Pensamiento_ "

- _Dialogo del Arturo Interno_

 _Lectura_

 _"_ _Efecto de sonido"_

\- -Continuación de dialogo

/#/ Explicación al final del capitulo

 ** _-Cantante:_** _Canto_

 **-Escritor: Mensaje**

 **Descripción en pantalla**

 **-Personaje: Dialogo** ** _Exclamación_** **-Acción-"** ** _Pensamiento_** **" (En pantalla)**

 **Carteles en pantalla**

 **Sin más que aclarar les dejo con el fic.**

 **La batalla contra Fénix**

-Bien, la batalla final por la armadura de Pegaso se librará entre Bane y Ataru, que los concursantes comiencen-Dijo el anciano Jiraiya anunciando la pelea

-Je, me sorprende que una pulga como tú haya llegado tan lejos-Decía el enmascarado viendo al castaño.

-Lo siento Bane, pero yo seré el caballero de Pegaso... ¡Y ENTONCES LE PEDIRÉ UNA CITA A SHAMPOO!

-No me hagas reír.

-¡COMIENCEN!

Entonces el musculoso tomó a Ataru y empezó a azotarlo contra su cabeza.

-Ja, eso es Bane, acaba con ese tonto-Decía la enmascarada Lum desde las gradas.

-No cantes victoria tan rápido Lum-Dijo Mary Jane, la enmascarada maestra de Ataru-Bane será físicamente más fuerte, pero Ataru es capaz de usar "ese" poder.

-¡IMPOSIBLE! Un forastero cómo él... ¡BANE! ¡ACABA RÁPIDAMENTE CON ATARU!

-¡EL GOLPE FINAL!-Grito el enmascarado listo para romperle la espalda al castaño, pero justo cuándo su rodilla iba tocar la espalda del castaño, este se movió rápido y se paró frente al grandulón.

-Bien hecho-Dijo limpiándose un poco de sangre de los labios, pero a pesar de haber obtenido el poder destructivo de un caballero, el verdadero poder de estos reside en su Cosmos-Entonces empezó a mover sus brazos formando la constelación de Pegaso y se lanzó contra éste.

-¡MI OREJA!-Grito el enmascarado cuando su oreja se cayó ante el ataque del guerrero-¡PAGARÁS CARO!-Se lanzó contra éste pero quedó inconsciente de un sólo golpe.

-¡GANÉ!

-¡NOOOOOO!-Gritó furiosa Lum.

-Bien, ahora serás Ataru de Pegaso, toma tu armadura, pero recuerda, si usas su poder para tu propio beneficio dejarás de ser digno de ese poder...-Dijo Jiraiya.

-Hmm... ¿Al menos puedo usarla para ligar chicas?

-Claro...

-Entonces está bien para mí-Dijo sonriente.

 **Más tardé ésa noche**

Ataru trató de abrir la caja de la armadura pero fue detenido por Mary Jane.

-Se cómo te sientes tigre, pero debes esperar hasta llegar con los demás.

-Lo sé, pero es que entrené todos estos años para esto y finalmente lo logré.

-Jeje... ¡RÁPIDO! ¡TENEMOS QUE IRNOS!

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó mientras corrían por el santuario.

-¡LUM NO DEJARÁ QUE TE LLEVES TAN FÁCIL LA ARMADURA! Tenemos que…-Entonces un gran cráter se formó delante de ellos.

-¡ACÁBENLO CHICOS!-Grito la peliverde enmascarada y un montón de Parademonios se lanzaron contra los dos, separándolos.

-¡¿QUÉ INTENTAS LUM?! ¡ATARU GANO LA ARMADURA LIMPIAMENTE!

-Lo sé, pero aun así no es digno de su poder… ¡A MI COBRA ELÉCTRICA!-Entonces ataco a la pelirroja dejándola inconsciente.

-¡MARY JANE!-Grito Ataru-¡BASTA! ¡LUM! ¡ME NEGABA A PELEAR CONTIGO PORQUE NO ME GUSTA GOLPEAR A LAS MUJERES! ¡PERO HAS IDO DEMASIADO LEJOS!

Entonces abrió la caja y se puso la armadura de Pegaso y de un solo ataque se quitó a los Parademonios de encima.

-Que poder…-Dijo la peliverde poniéndose en guardia.

Entonces Ataru la golpeo en el estómago, pero no pasó nada.

-Rayos, no puedo dejar de verte como una mujer.

-Que considerado, ahora muere… ¡A MI COBRA ELÉCTRICA!

Ataco derribando al castaño.

-La armadura… Se siente muy pesada-Decía entre dientes.

-¿Ese es todo tu poder? Pegaso-Dijo saboreando la victoria.

-¡No! Mi hermana me necesita-Grito lanzando su ataque-¡METEORO PERVERTIDO DE PEGASO!-Dijo dando una cantidad increíble de golpes alrededor de la peliverde, destruyendo toda su ropa incluyendo su máscara, la peliverde se quedó estática-Je, miren nada más, con máscaras pareces el mismo diablo, sin ella no tanto, nos vemos-Dijo el castaño guardando la armadura y retirándose.

-Ataru-Llamo la peliverde aun shockeada-La próxima vez que nos veamos… Te matare.

-Me gustaría verlo preciosa-Dijo guiñándole un ojo sonriendo triunfante.

 **Unos días después, Tokio, Japón**

El castaño entro en la mansión Cosmetiku, donde lo esperaba la dueña de dicha mansión, Shampoo Cosmetiku, y su mayordomo, Nappa.

-Bienvenido Ataru, ¿Cómo te fue en tu viaje?-Dijo la pelimorada.

-Bien, Shampoo, pero me gustaría hablar con la vieja.

-¡¿CÓMO OSAS HABLARLE ASÍ DE LA HONORABLE COLOGNE FRENTE A LA SEÑORITA SHAMPOO?!-Reclamo molesto el calvo.

-Esa vieja me prometió dejarme ver a mi hermana una vez le trajera esta armadura, ya cumplí, es su turno-Dijo ignorando al mayordomo.

-Ya veo, bueno veras, mi abuela murió hace unos años y tu hermana escapo del orfanato, por lo que desconocemos su localización.

-Entiendo… En ese caso me retiro.

-Je, huyendo como siempre, no Ataru-Dijo un pelinegro de larga cabellera negra recargado en la pared.

-Hola Yamcha.

-Yamcha de unicornio para ti.

-Vaya, no sabía que los perdedores llegarían a portar armaduras.

-¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE?! ¡Ya verás cuando te patee el trasero en el torneo galáctico!

-¿Torneo Galáctico?

-De eso te quería hablar Ataru-Retomo la palabra la peli morada-Los caballeros de bronce competirán por la armadura dorada de Aries.

-Ya veo… Y supongo que quieres que participe, pero no estoy interesado…

-Vamos Ataru.

-Hmm… Si tenemos una cita, acepto.

-¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES?!-Dijeron los 2 presentes.

- _Ahhh_ -Suspiro la chica-No hare eso, pero puedo usar los recursos de la fundación para encontrar a tu hermana, ¿Te parece?

-Hmm… Lo pensare-Y se retiró.

Después de ir a su viejo orfanato y hablar con la encargada, quien era su amiga de la infancia Kyoko y Shippo un niño del orfanato, acepto entrar al torneo, el cual se desarrolló de la siguiente manera.

Yamcha de Unicornio venció a Simba de León Menor

Ataru de Pegaso derroto a Baloo de Osa Menor

Cavendish de Cisne derroto a Justo Bolsa de Hidra

-Rubio estúpido-Fue lo que dijo el caballero de Hidra antes de caer inconsciente

En la pelea entre Ataru de Pegaso y Mousse de Dragón ambos tuvieron que dejarlo debido a que ambos quedaron al borde de la muerte por pelear sin armaduras, de hecho, de no ser por Ataru, el corazón de Mousse hubiera dejado de latir.

Y Yamcha de Unicornio se encontraba enfrentando a Whiss de Andrómeda

-¿Aun no llega Fénix?-Preguntaba Shampoo mientras observaba el torneo.

-No señora-Decía Nappa.

Entonces Whiss venció a Yamcha pero tenía un mal presentimiento…

-¡HAHAHAHAHA!-Rio de forma maniaca una risa sobre las gradas y una chica de piel azul, armadura entallada azul y amarilla y pelo rubio que le llegaba a la cintura, recogido en una coleta salto hasta el ring.

-Hermana-Dijo el azulado de armadura rosa sorprendido.

-Hola Whiss-Dijo Jeados.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Sencillo vine por la armadura de Aries y… A vengarme de la Fundación Cosmetiku.

Entonces un montón de copias de negras de los caballeros ataco el lugar mientras la chica tomaba la armadura.

-Oh, y antes de que se me olvide-La chica de un solo ataque mando a volar a Nappa-Eso es por todo lo que me hiciste-Y se fue con sus caballeros negros.

Después de un enfrentamiento por las calles de la ciudad, recuperaron la mitad de la armadura, por lo que Jeados les envía un mensaje para retarlos para obtener toda la armadura.

Mousse sacrifico casi toda su sangre para reparar las armaduras de Dragón y Pegaso y partieron al monte Plateado para su enfrentamiento.

La batalla contra los caballeros negros fue dura, Ataru derroto a Pegaso Negro, pero fue envenenado en el proceso, Cavendish derroto relativamente fácil a Cisne negro, pero este logro transferir su poder a Fénix, permitiéndole vencer fácilmente al caballero de Cisne, Whiss con muchísimo esfuerzo logro derrotar a Andrómeda Negro, un débil Mousse casi muere ante el Dragón Negro, pero este conmovido por la fuerza de la amistad le dono toda su sangre a Mousse y este logra expulsar la sangre contaminada de Ataru y juntos se enfrentaron a Jeados, quien era muy poderosa y los dejo a todos sangrantes, aunque ella también resulto muy herida.

-Ahora mueran, ¡PUÑO DE FÉNIX!-Dijo la rubia lanzando su ataque, pero fue bloqueado por la armadura de Aries-No…-Dijo cayendo derrotada.

-Hermana, ¿Por qué haces esto?

-Para volverme caballero tuve que… Matar a mi maestro Aku…

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-Y para provocarme el mato a su hijo Zarboon frente a mis ojos-Dijo con lágrimas la chica.

Entonces un hombre con camisa de calavera se presentó.

-¿Quién eres?-Pregunto Mousse en guardia.

-Castle, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Ante tu ineptitud, vine por la armadura dorada-Dijo Frank-Así que en nombre de él patriarca Darkseid todos morirán.

-¡NOOOOOOOO!-Entonces Jeados de Fénix uso su poder para destruir la montaña logrando que los demás escaparan con el casco de la armadura dorada a costa de su vida.

-¡Hermana!

Después de darle un entierro ceremonial, los caballeros sabían que debían ir al santuario para obtener respuestas y recuperar la armadura de Aries

 **Y bien, ¿Qué les pareció?, espero sus comentarios :D**

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Bueno, espero les haya gustado, dejen sus comentarios si gustan y esperen al próximo.

La amalgama de este capítulo fue Jeados, quien es la amalgama de Vados de Dragón Ball, Jean de X-Men, un toque de Marco de One Piece (Por el pelo rubio) y obviamente Ikki (Por la historia)

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Ahora para finalizar un par de preguntas que se juntan con la de si no les molesta que repita franquicias en capítulos tan cercanos, la primera:

-¿Les gustaría que siguiera con estos capítulos con personajes de varias franquicias o solo me limito a dos franquicias por capítulo?

Y

-¿Les gustaría que hiciera un fic especial de Mundos Combinados basados en Urusei Yatsura y la Batí-Trilogía de Nolan como la de mis videos de "Ataru: El mujeriego de la noche"? (Vean los videos en mi canal de YouTube)

Y bueno, responderé al comentario del capítulo anterior, y bueno supongo que lo contestare solo esta vez…

Entonces paso **Mister Conde de Urano** :

 **-Mister Conde de Urano:** "Interesante mundo. Con ganas de volver a verlo en otra ocasión."

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Gracias, y bueno, ahí luego la continuo :D

 **-Mister Conde de Urano:** "Y lo del amalgama Shinji/Kouji es cierto. Lo que pasa es que ya tenía en mente a Iron Mazinger. Pero el Evazinger aparecerá en el torneo de Pallestro que aparece en MCDUVERSITY. ¡Toma publicidad! XD ¡Saludos!"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Si mal no recuerdo, ya lo vimos, y estuvo épico, espero más fusiones en esos mundos amigo, tal vez en MCDUversity se puedan ver las amalgamas de Doraemon y Peanuts o algo con Steven Universe… Un momento… ¡ESO LO PUEDO HACER YO!... Bueno, aunque sería interesante que los dos tuviéramos nuestras propias versiones como las de las Sailor Mugiwaras jeje, pero bueno, saludos amigo :D

Bien, sin más, nos vemos en la siguiente ocasión, saludos :D

 **Mientras en las montañas a las afueras de la ciudad**

 **-Arturo:** Ah, ah, ah-El castaño recuperaba el aliento después de correr unos cuantos kilómetros, antes de seguir corriendo mientras se oía la canción de "Eye of the Tiger" de Survive.

 **Mientras en la base lunar de Ultimate… (Ni idea desde cuando tiene base lunar :P)**

 **-Dimentor:** Ah, ah, ah-El de armadura recuperaba el aliento después de correr unos cuantos kilómetros en la cinta de correr, antes de empezar a levantar pesas mientras se oía la canción de "Eye of the Tiger" de Survive.

(Inserte aquí escenas de entrenamiento de los dos a lo Rocky Balboa e Ivan Drago solo que con Eye of the Tiger de fondo)

 **-Body Master:** Eso sigue así-Decía mientras tomaba una soda y leía un manga.

 **-Dimentor:** Oye, te pedí que me ayudaras-Decía molesto.

 **-Body Master:** Más ayuda el que no estorba, además te doy apoyo moral-Dijo ante la mirada molesta del de armadura antes de volver a su manga-¡OHHHH!… Eso es intenso.

 **-Dimentor:** ¿Qué?

 **-Body Master:** El protagonista de este manga cambio de cuerpo con su hermana y se cogió a su amiga que le gustaba, y ahora la chica esta de pegadiza con la hermana y perdió total interés en el chico que regreso a su cuerpo.

 **-Dimentor:** Hmm… ¡NO ME DISTRAIGAS!-Dijo antes de seguir levantando pesas.


End file.
